Luna
by Estrella-san
Summary: Luna, l'histoire d'une fille qui va rentrer dans le monde de One Piece. C'est ma première fiction ! One Piece appartient à maître Oda, et Luna est une invention un OC, vous l'aurez compris . Enjoy !
1. Arrivée

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée

Aujourd'hui était une journée banale sur le Thousand Sunny.

(Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : «C'est impossible! Ce n'est pas une journée banale car sinon tu ne nous la raconterais pas, Baka*! » Oui, je sais, mais bon, au départ, se devait l'être. C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ferme la parenthèse!).

Ussop, Chopper et Luffy péchaient, assis sur la rambarde du navire, et étaient, soyons optimistes, plutôt tranquille. Sanji était dans la cuisine, occupé à la préparation de cocktails, surtout pour ses Mellorines**. Mellorines, aux nombres de deux, l'une aussi rousse que l'autre était brune, allongées sur des transats, la première, se prénommant Nami, bronzait, et la seconde, ayant le nom de Robin, lisait un livre et était visiblement fascinée par ce dernier.

Franky, quant à lui, améliorait on-ne-sait-trop-quoi sur le Sunny Go, et Brook regardait les trois comparses sur la rambarde tout en leur racontant des blagues, telles que: « Le soleil brille tellement que j'en ai mal aux yeux. Oh mais c'est vrai, je n'en ai pas, YOHOHOHO Squelette Joke***!». Ah, j'allai oublier Zoro, notre bretteur international. Lui ? Il était à la vigie, en train de faire sa 4534ème pompe de la matinée. Une journée, jusqu'à maintenant, on est tous d'accord, banale donc.

Presque banale. Une fille, pas bien grande, les cheveux brun attachés en une queue de cheval basse, venait d'apparaître sur le pont du Sunny Go. La seconde d'avant, il n'y avait rien, et pourtant la petite brune était bien là, assise sur le pont. Une apparition très silencieuse.

La première personne à se rendre compte de la présence de l'inconnue fut Robin. Elle ressentait l'aura de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A regrets, la grande brune détourna les yeux de son livre et vit le dos de la brunette, qui était toujours assise, n'ayant pas bougée d'un pouce. Robin écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et se leva sans s'en rendre compte. Nami, ayant perçut le mouvement de sa voisine, ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme rousse vit alors l'étrangère et interpella cette dernière : « Hé toi ! Qui es-tu? Comment es-tu arrivée sur le bateau ? ».

* * *

*Signifie idiot en japonais

**Façon dont Sanji appelle les femmes dans le manga

*** Joke signifie blague en anglais : ce sont des blagues de « squelette ».


	2. Un pas en arrière

Chapitre 2 : Un pas en arrière.

*Arrêt sur image*. Voilà, l'inconnue, c'est moi. Je vais peut-être me présenter.

Je suis Luna et j'ai 13 ans. J'ai les cheveux lisses et de la même couleur que mes yeux : noir corbeau. Mais, fait étrange, parfois, avec le soleil sur mes cheveux, sous certains angles, ils ont des reflets roux. Ma peau est mâte. Je suis mince et assez petite. Mes parents se moquent complètement de moi. Je suis en 3ème. J'ai de longs doigts fins, mais avec des ongles rongés. J'ai toujours les cheveux attachés, en une queue basse. J'ai quelques connaissances en médecine.

Je m'habille souvent en noir, et la mode m'importe peu. J'adore les éventails (j'en ai deux). J'apprécie le sport, même si je n'y excelle pas (j'ai fait du karaté, sans l'accord de mes parents, et j'aime la danse). J'adore lire, jouer du piano (j'ai l'oreille absolue, m'a-t-on dit) et la magie. Des fois, je bricole un peu mes éventails, mais je ne suis pas très douée. Et je ne fais que grignoter tout le temps.

Commençons par mon enfance (comme si j'étais déjà si vieille…). Mes parents étaient affectueux avec moi, très « parents poule ». Je n'ai jamais eu de copines et encore moins de copains. La seule amie que j'avais était la solitude, et mon seul ami, le silence.

Lorsque mon père a retrouvé du travail dans une entreprise qui rapporte de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, ma mère a été embauchée dans cette même entreprise (pistonnée ? Noooooon !) et depuis, je ne suis qu'un fantôme à leurs yeux. C'était il y a 3 ans. Je fus alors très libre, et j'allais souvent dehors, tard le soir. Profiter de cette nouvelle liberté.

_Un soir d'été, le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait voir les étoiles briller. La lune était pleine cette nuit-là. J'avais découvert depuis peu un endroit fantastique. Une sorte de mini-grotte, qui avait un trou sur sa pointe, dans laquelle il y avait un bassin. Autour de celui-ci, il y avait du sable fin. Me laissant guider par mes émotions, je m'asseyais près du bassin, étrangement sereine, car d'habitude, je pleurais souvent. Puis, je mis les pieds dans l'eau. J'avais toujours aimé ce précieux liquide. Je rentrai dans l'eau entièrement, avec mes habits. Elle était chaude. Je profitai de cet instant magique lorsque je vis la lune par le trou du haut de la grotte. Elle brillait intensément…_

_Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je me suis réveillée sur le sable fin de la grotte, mes cheveux, plein de sable, et mes habits secs, comme si j'avais rêvé de cette nuit. Je vis alors un rayon de soleil se lever. Il fallait que je me dépêche ! Le temps de rentrer chez moi, de m'habiller, de prendre quelque chose à grignoter et il fallait que j'aille au collège !_

_Lors de la récréation de 10h30, une fille de ma classe s'approcha de moi. Je fus surprise. Elle me dit alors : « J'aime bien ton dessin que tu t'es fait sur ton bras, il est joli ! » et repartit sans demander son reste. Je regardai le bras droit en question : il y avait un entrelacé de serpents et au milieu, une lune. Je ne l'avais pas hier. Surprise, je dis faiblement une petit « ouah… ». C'était un dessin magnifique, d'une finesse exquise._

_A midi, le soleil était avec nous et le vent dormait. Alors, évidemment, les collégiens jouaient avec l'eau : des personnes se crachaient de l'eau dessus. Je fus mouillée, et je ne sais pourquoi, je sus que je devais m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Je courus, et d'un coup, je me suis transformée. Une queue de poisson est apparue, pleine d'écailles. Je me disais que c'était impossible, que je devais rêver. Nager en plein délire à cause de cette chaleur. Grâce à celle-ci justement, je séchai rapidement, n'ayant pas reçu des litres d'eau. Lorsque je fus sèche, ma queue de poisson disparut. Il fallait que je regarde sur internet si les sirènes existaient. Quelle idée saugrenue. Je devais avoir fumé de la moquette, ou quelqu'un avait laissé trainer des fumées hallucinogènes dans le coin… _

_Je sortis des toilettes et allai manger. Je fis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais à la cantine, quelque chose me parut étrange. J'avais l'impression que l'eau de mon verre m'appelait ! Je pensai « Mon Dieu, je deviens vraiment folle ». Je réfléchis, et me mis à rigoler. Je ne sais pourquoi. Puis, je fis comme si j'avais des supers pouvoirs ! J'utilisai ma main droite, puis je la tournais légèrement à gauche et à droite. A ma grande surprise l'eau commença à monter en ondulant ! Une sorte de tentacule… Mais d'où provenait toute cette eau ? Choquée, je laissai retomber ma main. Heureusement, tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour voir ce que j'avais fait…_

_Je finissais mon yaourt, quand un gars s'est approché de ma table. Deux remarques à faire là-dessus :_

_Aujourd'hui, deux personnes se sont approchées de moi. Record !_

_Ce garçon est un gars qui est connu pour être un mauvais garçon. Il critiquait tout le monde et faisait partie d'un groupe qui se sentait supérieur, mais qui à mes yeux était ridicule._

_Il me dit alors : « T'as toujours autant d'amis que ça ? Tu sais que t'es moche comme un pou ? Et encore, j'insulte le pou là. Tu sais que la poussière est plus intéressante que toi ? » et il continuait sa litanie de « compliments ». J'avais envie de lui clouer le bec, mais au lieu de ça, mon poing droit se refermait, doucement. Je m'apprêtais à lui mettre une claque magistrale, bien que je déteste la violence, mais quelque chose attira mon attention : l'eau de mon verre se mit à sortir des bulles ! Comme si elle était en ébullition ! Le gars avait fini sa liste de reproches et était déjà reparti. Ouf, il n'avait rien vu. Je touchai alors mon verre. Brûlant. Je commençais sérieusement à me faire peur. Je me pinçai, mais au lieu de me réveiller, je ressentis une vive douleur dans mon bras gauche._

_La suite de la journée s'est produite sans incident particulier. En arrivant chez moi, je me dis « Luna, tu as sûrement rêvé, comme ton bain de la nuit dernière. Mais cela avait l'air si réel. ». Je pris un verre d'eau, et me dis que je n'avais rien à perdre._

_Je recommençai à utiliser ma main droite, et l'eau monta en ondulant, doucement. Je tournai plus vivement ma main, et l'eau suivait mon « commandement » tel un tentacule qui sortait d'un verre d'eau! Soufflée, un sourire carnassier atteignait mon visage. Finalement, ça pouvait être rigolo ! J'eus une seconde d'inattention et l'eau faillit tomber sur moi. Je mis alors ma main en guise de parade, comme pour dire « stop ». Là, je fus… Complètement décontenancée. L'eau venait d'être glacée. J'écarquillai les yeux et regardai ma main. Je fermai alors doucement mon poing et l'eau se mit à bouillir, puis s'évapora. _

_J'essayai alors quelque chose. Encore. A 2 mètres du robinet de la salle de bain, je fis tourner ma main. L'eau sortit du robinet, que j'arrivai à refermer de l'autre main. Je mis cette eau par terre. Je ne sais pourquoi, j'utilisai mes trois doigts (pouce, index et majeur) que je fis tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. L'eau devint de la gélatine, plus ou moins dure, selon mes doigts. Je la fis redevenir complètement liquide et essayai de mettre cette eau en forme de cœur. J'exultai ! Puis, je la mis au dessus de mon lit, puis la gélifiais. Je lâchai tout. Le cœur, en 3D, ainsi formé était lisse au toucher. Je le mis sur mon bureau. Une sorte de sculpture…_

_Je tapai à toute vitesse le mot « sirène » sur ''Google''. Je tombai sur des fictions, mais qui décrivaient la réalité : dès que je touchai l'eau, mon bas du corps se transformait en queue de poisson brillante, pleine d'écailles. Lorsque je suis sèche, je redeviens normale. J'ai des pouvoirs magiques..._

_Ce soir-là, avant de m'endormir paisiblement, je murmurai à la nuit « Ce fut un magnifique rêve. Avoir des pouvoirs est très plaisant. Dire que demain je me réveillerai et dirai : Pourquoi t'es-tu endormie ? Tu aurais dû profiter de tes pouvoirs tant que tu en avais ! Un très beau rêve, je le répète. Bonne nuit… »._

Hé, oui, à dix ans, je croyais que je vivais un rêve éveillé. Mais le lendemain de mon « rêve »…

_« Que j'ai bien dormi ! En plus j'ai du temps, ce matin. Je vais prendre un petit déjeuner, c'est-à-dire un verre de cola et un croissant. Quel luxe ! ». Je me servis donc le cola. Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit. Je tournai ma main, pour me rassurer que hier n'était qu'un songe, mais au contraire. Une petite bulle marron sortait de mon verre. Je tournai encore une fois ma main et avala la bulle avec ma bouche en plein vol. Ce n'était pas un rêve !_

_Aujourd'hui, j'avais cours de SVT. De plus, il y a un robinet dans la classe. Hum… Je me demande bien que penserait la professeur si, étrangement, le robinet se mettait à gicler sur ses habits neufs…_

_Donc, en cours de SVT, la professeur nous annonça qu'elle était très déçue. La meilleure note qu'elle allait rendre était 12/20. Elle tenait les copies dans sa main, le robinet était tout proche. Tant pis, je ne résiste pas. Je cache ma main sous mon bureau. Ma main droite tourna d'un coup sec et violent, et le robinet s'ouvrit brusquement. Oh, toutes les copies étaient illisibles. En plus, la feuille où elle avait marqué les notes (en prévention nous disait-elle) était aussi trempée. Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'avais bien fait attention que l'eau ne se jette pas que ces endroits, l'eau avait giclé un peu partout (mais pas beaucoup rassurez-vous. Et aucune goutte sur moi. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?). Puis, tout comme il s'était ouvert, le robinet se ferma. Oh bonheur, j'essayai de cacher mon sourire qui montait à mes lèvres, mais c'était très difficile. _

_Mais quelque chose fut plus embêtant, lors de cette journée._

_Il faisait encore beau aujourd'hui. Et les élèves crachaient l'eau malgré les interdictions, un peu partout. Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'anglais. Le gars d'hier eut la mansuétude de se délester de sa charge sur moi. Terrifiée, je courus vers la salle d'anglais et fermai la porte. J'eus juste le temps de dire au professeur « S'il vous plaît madame, n'ouvrez pas la porte, et ne me jugez pas ! » et ma queue de sirène apparut. Je tombai alors à la renverse. La prof jouait les carpes, et me regardait, les yeux ronds comme des roues de charrette. _

_La porte faillit s'ouvrir, mais je ne sais comment, j'utilisai ma main droite et envoya une bourrasque de vent qui fit fermer la porte à clef. J'écarquillai mes yeux. J'avais donc tous ces pouvoirs. La professeur me dévisagea et me dit « Luna, mais… ». Et elle vit que de la fumée sortait de ma queue. _

_He oui, j'avais compris le système. Je pouvais sécher plus rapidement, j'utilisais mon pouvoir de chauffer l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, je redevins une fillette de 6__ème__ tout à fait normale. Je fis alors une autre bourrasque de vent afin d'enlever la fumée (la fenêtre étant déjà ouverte). Je lui chuchotai « Madame, laissez-moi vous expliquer tout ceci après le cours ». Ne lui laissant pas le choix, j'ouvris la porte. A ce moment-là, la cloche retentit. Nous devions déjà être assis en cours, normalement. La prof s'excusa auprès des élèves et les fit rentrer. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, mais je lui avais promis que je lui expliquerai après. Après les 55 minutes de cours, la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves sortirent sans demander leur reste. Bah oui quoi, la récré c'est sacré. Je fermai à nouveau la porte. Je me devais d'expliquer à mon professeur d'anglais, celle que je préférais en plus. _

_« Madame, sachez que je ne comprends pas plus ce phénomène que vous, mais je vous demande de garder celui-ci secret. Je n'ai pas envie d'être traquée pour que l'on fasse des expériences sur mon corps. Promettez-moi de ne rien révéler, je vous prie._

_- Evidemment Luna, je ne dirai rien. Je te rappelle que tu peux m'envoyer valser dans l'air et me laisser retomber. Donc, comme j'aime la vie, j'éviterai de l'ébruiter._

_- Merci madame. _

_- Par contre, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton mesquin, j'aimerai voir l'étendue de tes pouvoirs, histoire d'être au courant…_

_- Bien madame, autorisai-je. Je vais vous montrer mes pouvoirs, vous serez la seule à savoir. Mais rappelez-vous, ceci n'est que pour vos yeux.»._

_Comme promis, je lui fis une démonstration. Elle avait une bouteille d'eau à proximité. Je jonglais alors avec l'eau, je la fis se glacer, puis devenir gélatine, et enfin bouillir. Pour terminer, je fis une forme complexe : un verre avec une paille à l'intérieur. Puis je gélifiais mon chef d'œuvre. Je le posai à distance sur la table de ma prof d'anglais. Hébétée, je la remerciai encore de son silence, et partis, prétextant que je devais aller à mon prochain cours. _

C'est comme ça que je suis devenue une sirène. Evidemment, mes imbéciles de parents ne l'ont même pas remarqué. Au collège, j'arrivais à le cacher, j'étais devenue un maître en esquives (en plus, je pouvais détourner l'eau avec mon pouvoir ! Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en abuser, sinon ça se voyait trop).

Depuis quelques temps, j'ai réussi à développer mes pouvoirs : j'arrive maintenant à utiliser des quantités d'eau bien plus importantes ! Oui, je suis fière de moi. En plus, avec ma maitrise du vent, j'arrive à faire voltiger tous les objets, mais aussi, à contrôler mes éventails. Je vous explique. En fait, j'ouvre mes éventails, chacun dans une main, puis, une fois complètement ouverts, je les envoie sur une cible quelconque d'un mouvement souple de poignet, en les lâchant. Ils partent donc en tournoyant, et reviennent, comme des boomerangs. Or, si je ne peux pas les rattraper pour _unetelle_ raison, j'utilise le vent et je les refais faire une valse. J'arrive à faire de belles entailles, selon la force mise sur les éventails ! (faut dire qu'ils sont résistants, aussi !).

Mais hier soir, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

_J'étais dans une prairie. Une vieille femme s'approchait de moi. Elle me glissa à l'oreille « Je suis comme toi ». Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Elle me dit « Tu devras continuer mon travail. Les tuer ». Je refusais. Moi, la pacifiste, m'étais interdit de faire du mal aux autres gratuitement. Elle me répondit que je n'avais pas le choix. Je lui hurlai que je refusai, et là… _

_Je ne contrôlais plus rien dans mon corps. Elle me disait être marionnettiste. Je ne comprenais pas. Mon cerveau analysait à toute vitesse ce qui était en train de se passer : mes membres ne répondaient plus ! Ils étaient sous l'emprise de la vieille dame. Puis je vis la pleine lune, au-dessus de cette immense prairie. Je pris une grande inspiration. Mes membres étaient libres. Je lui annonçai alors, triomphalement : « Vous n'êtes pas la seule à vous enrichir de l'effet de la lune. Vos techniques n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi. ». S'ensuivit un combat acharné. Mais, pouvoir de l'eau contre ce même pouvoir, nous n'allions pas loin._

_J'entendis des pas. Un parfait inconnu. Mais qui avait trois sabres. Et les cheveux verts. La marionnettiste sourit, et dit « Fais attention, celui-ci, n'y peut rien ! Au fait, il s'appelle Zoro ! Mais cette fois, il ne va pas te sauver ! Il n'y peut rien !» répéta-t-elle. Je compris après deux secondes le sens de ses mots. Elle pouvait le contrôler ! Alors, je réfléchis. J'essayai quelque chose. Maitriser le sang d'une personne. Comme elle arrivait à le faire, je me devais d'essayer cette possibilité. J'arrivai à contrôler la dame. Je la mis à genoux. D'abord étonnée, elle sourit et m'annonça « J'ai terminé mon travail maintenant. Tu peux maintenant contrôler les gens. Continue mon travail. Bravo Luna, tu es maintenant une maître du sang »._

Je me suis réveillée de ce rêve en sueur. Moi, la pacifiste, avais pris le contrôle de quelqu'un ! Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, je m'effondrai. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Puis je pris une décision. Je ne pleurerai plus. Jamais. Je deviendrai forte grâce à mon pouvoir, je ne serai plus faible.

C'est sur cette pensée que je marchai vers le bassin où tout avait commencé. C'était aux alentours de 11h, j'avais fait mes exercices, j'étais tranquille pour le week-end. Je m'asseyais sur le sable fin, les pieds immergés dans l'eau limpide. Je regardai vers le haut, et imaginai vivre dans un monde, parallèle au mien. Peut-être y rencontrerai-je l'homme aux cheveux verts ? Hahaha, la folie me guettait… Je fermai les yeux…


	3. Découvertes

Chapitre 3 : Découvertes.

J'avais fermé les yeux une fraction de seconde, lorsque j'entendis une voix qui criait « Hé toi ! Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivée sur le bateau ? ». Je me retournai, pour voir qui avait découvert ma cachette, le lieu où je me réfugiais quand j'étais triste, le lieu qui m'a fait devenir une sirène.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'étais plus dans la grotte ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai failli mourir de peur. J'ai vu une fille rousse qui avait de belles formes -que j'enviais très peu. Je n'ai pas de formes, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en avoir que de trop en avoir-. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Alors, à côté de celle-ci, je vis une fille aux cheveux de la même couleur que les miens, mais cette fille avait un léger sourire qui était complètement déroutant, et qui lui donnait l'air de tout savoir sur tout. Seule la couleur pouvait nous rapprocher : elle avait les cheveux un peu plus courts que les miens, et portait une frange. Complètement perdue, je détournai le regard et me retournai : j'étais sur un bateau, il avait une tête de lion de l'autre côté, je voyais la mer à perte de vue et puis je vis d'autres âmes. Un gars au long nez, comme Pinocchio, un petit renne à la truffe bleue et un gars aux cheveux noirs, exactement de la même couleur que les miens, qui avait un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Ils ne me prêtèrent aucune attention : ils ne m'avaient pas vue.

J'entendis alors des pas se rapprocher. Je me tournai, me levai et fis apparaître comme par magie mes éventails dans mes mains, mes bras croisés près de mon torse, comme je faisais toujours pour m'entrainer. La rousse s'était approchée de moi, je suppose quelle devait être énervée que je ne lui avais pas répondu, 30 secondes plus tôt. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, pour parler je suppose, mais resta bloquée, en pleine contemplation de mes éventails. La fille aux cheveux noirs me regarda, puis dit quelque chose tout bas, que je ne pus entendre malgré ma bonne ouïe.

Par contre, le petit renne l'avait entendu car il se tourna vers moi et me dis : « Ha ! Mais qui es-tu ? Robin, pourquoi utilises-tu ton pouvoir ? ». Je regardai alors la fille prénommée Robin, tout en gardant mes éventails dans mes mains. Elle avait froncé ses sourcils, et son visage arborait une mine contrariée. Très contrariée. Elle hurla alors : « ça ne marche pas ! ».

A ce moment, plein de regards se tournèrent vers Robin, puis vers moi. Je pus voir alors l'équipage entier (je suppose que c'est un équipage, vu qu'on est sur un bateau en pleine mer !). Tout d'abord, un gars blond venait d'arriver, un plateau à la main. Il avait le sourcil roulé et me regardait étrangement. Robin me regardait, désespérée, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi. Le petit renne, le gars au long nez et le gars au chapeau de paille me regardaient intensément. La rousse était toujours en contemplation de mes éventails. Un gars aux cheveux bleus flashy arriva, habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'une culotte. Etant donné la situation, ça ne m'étonnait même pas. Un squelette habillé d'un costume arriva, et sa mâchoire tomba. Une dernière personne arriva. Un gars au corps musclé, des pendants à son oreille gauche. Reconnaissable grâce à sa chevelure verte et ses trois sabres. Le gars qui était dans mon rêve. Oubliant presque tout ce qui venait de se passer, je m'approchai doucement de lui, toujours mes éventails en main.

Il tourna légèrement sa tête, je vis sa mâchoire se serrer et il commença à sortir un sabre. Je pense avoir rêvé mais il me semble qu'il a eu une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Je soufflai alors :

« Zoro ?

- Hé Zoro, tu la connais ? Demanda le gars au chapeau de paille.

- Oï Luffy. Tu crois vraiment que je la connais ?

- Peut-être, fis la rousse. Peut-être que tu la connais mais que tu ne veux pas nous dire qui elle est… Alors je t'ordonne de nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur elle, sinon je triple ta dette. Un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage.

- Nami !

- C'est bien ainsi que je me prénomme, Zoro.

- Pff. Sorcière, soufflait-il. Je ne la connais pas, dit-il, plus fort.

- C'est impossible, elle te connait et toi non ?

- Euh…, dis-je. Excusez-moi, mais je ne le connais pas vraiment. J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve et il y avait un gars qui lui ressemblait énormément, qui se prénommait Zoro. C'est pour ça, que j'ai dis ceci. Mais c'est un pur hasard, affirmai-je.

- Putain ! C'est toi la fille qui a fait plier la marionnettiste dans le rêve ! Annonça Zoro.

- Alors toi aussi tu as fait ce rêve ! Etrange ! Mais excusez-moi, pourrais-je vous demander de m'expliquer où nous sommes, qui êtes-vous, et aussi…

- Luna… hésita Zoro.

- Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

- La vieille femme me l'avait soufflé, car elle m'avait dit que j'allai mourir, et que ce serait de ta faute, alors elle m'a chuchoté ton prénom.

- Donc, Luna, reprit la rousse. Je suppose que tu meurs d'envie de te renseigner. Alors je répondrai à tes questions si tu me donnes les trucs que tu as dans les mains.

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Je veux bien te les prêter, mais…

- Et payer ? JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

- Mais non, je veux bien que tu me les empruntes gratuitement !

- Ha. Ok. Mais à charge de revanche. » dit la rousse, d'un sourire entendu.

La rousse fit signe de me suivre. Robin, toujours aussi dépitée, avait l'air d'avoir changé d'humeur. Sa tristesse me semblait avoir été changée par quelque chose de furieux, comme vouloir tuer, ou torturer. Que d'enchantements à suivre ! Non, je plaisante. Donc, je m'assis autour d'une table. La rousse prit de nouveau la parole :

« Voilà, moi je suis Nami, la navigatrice de ce bateau. Sans moi, ils seraient tous perdus, et je dois t'avouer que souvent, j'augmente leur dette envers moi et je les frappe, mais c'est pour les calmer.

- Moi c'est Luffy, dis le gars au chapeau de paille. Je suis le capitaine de ce bateau.

- De ce SUUUPER bateau, qui s'appelle le Sunny Thousand, annonça le gars aux cheveux bleus. Au fait, je suis Franky !

- Donc, je disais, reprit Luffy, que je suis le capitaine de ce bateau. Je deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates.

- YOHOHOHO ! s'exclama le Squelette. Moi, c'est Brook, et je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je suis tellement étonné que tu sois apparue sur le bateau, comme ça, comme par magie, que j'en ai des frissons. Ha mais c'est vrai, je n'ai plus de peau. YOHOHO Squelette Joke !

- Bonjour Luna, moi c'est Ussop, dis le garçon au long nez, et je deviendrai un GRAND guerrier des mers ! Veux-tu que je te raconte…

- Euh, attends Ussop, laisse-nous au moins le temps de tous nous présenter, toussota le petit renne. Moi c'est Chopper, et je guérirai toutes les maladies du monde !

- Luna, moi c'est Sanji, le cuisinier de ce bateau. Mon rêve c'est de découvrir All Blue.

- Et bah moi, grogna Zoro. Tu me connais déjà un peu. Je veux devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde.

- Maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés, prête-moi tes ''éventails'' comme tu les appelles si bien et laisse-moi te dire que nous sommes à la recherche du One Piece, un fameux trésor, laissé par Gol. D. Roger. l'ancien Seigneur des pirates. Nous sommes sur Grand Line. Voilà, à toi maintenant de te présenter.

- Hé bien, comme vous l'avez appris par Zoro, je suis Luna. J'ai 13 ans. Euh… ben je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mis à part que je ne viens pas de ce monde, mais d'un autre, parallèle, et qu'en fait, je suis arrivée ici tout à l'heure. Et Robin ne s'est pas présentée, mais je suppose qu'elle aime beaucoup lire, et qu'elle doit être archéologue, non ?

- COMMENT LE SAIS-TU ?

- Je le suppose, tu lis des livres sur le passé de ce monde, d'après ce que j'ai compris, hors, seuls les archéologues lisent ce genre de livre.

- D'ailleurs, annonça Nami, tout de go, il ne vous semble rien de bizarre ? Elle a débarqué et de 1) Robin a essayé de l'attaquer mais a échoué et de 2) SANJI EST TOUT A FAIT NORMAL EN SA PRESENCE !

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, dit Zoro. Il doit avoir trop fumé.

- Et c'est une algue qui me dit ça ! Marimo, viens te battre si t'es un homme !

- Quand tu veux Sourcil en Vrille !

- HA NON IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION, hurla Nami. Et vlan, une bosse à chacun.

- Luna, je vais essayer de t'attaquer avec mon pouvoir du fruit du démon, et je…

- UN QUOI ?

- Mais tu ne connais donc rien d'ici, ma chère, dit Robin, un soupçon de réconfort dans sa voix. Un fruit du démon est un fruit très rare qui donne des pouvoirs à celui qui en mange. Il y en a trois types : un qui permet à son détenteur de se transformer en animal, un autre qui permet de changer son corps et le dernier type, le plus fort, qui permet d'utiliser un élément.

- Oh, je vois.

- Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que j'ai essayé de t'attaquer, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je pourrais réessayer, s'il te plait ?

- Tu ne m'attaques pas pour de vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non, pas pour l'instant, chuchota-t-elle. Mais j'avais tout entendu.

- Très bien, vas-y.

- SEIS-FLEUR !

- …

- Ça ne marche par encore une fois. Chopper, pourrais-tu expliquer cela ?

- Euh, non, je ne pense pas.

- He bien, puisque tu ne sais pas comment retourner chez toi, tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous ! m'annonça gaiement Luffy.

- Merci beaucoup Capitaine. Euh, Nami, je peux reprendre mes éventails ? »

Et c'est ainsi que commença ma vie dans l'univers de One Piece.


	4. Attaque

Chapitre 4 : Attaque.

Après avoir découvert l'équipage de Luffy, Robin me proposa une petite visite du Sunny. J'acceptai volontiers. Après la découverte de cet immense bateau, j'entendis.

« SANJI ! J'AI FAIM ! VIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDE !

- Oï Luffy, calme-toi et appelle les autres, c'est prêt !

- OUI SANJIIIIIIIIII ! LES AUTRES RAMENEZ-VOUS C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGER ! ».

Le premier repas à bord du Sunny fut… mouvementé ! Luffy piquait dans toutes les assiettes (j'appris qu'il avait mangé le fruit du Gum Gum), Ussop racontait à Chopper de grandes aventures du Capitaine Ussop, si j'ai bien compris, et Sanji faisait attention aux deux jeunes femmes du bateau. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, comme si j'étais de trop. Mais Robin perçut mon trouble et me rassura d'un sourire. Soudain, on entendit une explosion :

« BADABOUM !

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! se plaignit Luffy. On n'a pas finit de manger ! »

S'ensuivirent d'autres explosions. Le son était assourdissant.

Tout l'équipage sortit sur le pont pour voir ce qui se tramait. Je les suivais discrètement. Plein de bateaux nous entouraient, le mot « Marine » apparaissait sur les voiles. Alors j'entendis Luffy hurler :

« Ok, on va y aller rapidement, il ne sont que 5.

**- Que** 5 ? Pensai-je.

- Zoro, Sanji, Robin, on va les finir rapidos. Je vous amène sur les bateaux, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Brook et Franky, vous restez garder le bateau, mais vous pouvez toujours venir nous aider SI on a en VRAIMENT besoin. Ok ?

- Euh… Pardon Capitaine…

- Luffy.

- Ok, dis-je en souriant. Luffy, est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous ? Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes pirates et recherchés par la Marine, et comme vous m'avez accueillie sur ce bateau, je peux vous aider.

- T'es sûre que tu sais te battre ?

- Je peux te l'assurer, Luffy.

- Ok, me répondit-il simplement. Je te fais confiance, mais je te laisse sur un bateau où il y a un de mes nakamas, on ne sait jamais. Accroche-toi à moi, je t'emmène avec nous. Tu es prête ? C'est partiiiii ! ».

- Je m'accrochai au corps de Luffy, tout comme Sanji, Robin et Zoro. Il me déposa sur le même bateau que Robin. Chouette, j'allai pouvoir vérifier si mes pouvoirs de sirènes étaient toujours présents dans ce monde. Et puis, vu l'assurance de Luffy, je ne risquais de toutes façons pas grand-chose. Je regardai Robin, toujours souriante, et lui demandai si on partageait. Elle me répondit « Volontiers » et me fit un clin d'œil, pour me dire que si j'avais des soucis elle serait là. C'est étrange, mais je l'aime bien Robin. Bref, je sortis mes éventails de mon dos d'un coup bref et sec. Fait et refait. Jusqu'à la perfection. J'entendis alors un gars de la Marine dire, enfin, hurler conviendrait mieux : « Hé, elle est nouvelle, on ne l'a encore jamais vu avec l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ! Attaquez-là, elle sera sûrement plus faible ! ».

Oh grossière erreur, mon cher. J'envoyais alors valser mes éventails. Ils sectionnèrent les poignets du gars qui venait de dire que j'étais faible. J'essayais alors de contrôler l'air : réussite. J'avais toujours mes pouvoirs. Heureuse comme jamais, j'envoyais des bourrasques de vent, soit à main nues, soit avec mes éventails. J'avais tué plusieurs personnes, et mon regard se dirigea vers Robin. Elle utilisait son pouvoir du fruit du démon, et elle sortait des mains partout pour tuer ses victimes. Elle avait fini quelques secondes après moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle me dit, d'une vois douce : « Si j'ai bien compris, tu maîtrises le vent. Mais quel pouvoir dis-moi ! En tous cas, moi je ne peux nager, je suis comme une enclume dans l'eau, c'est un défaut qui est propre aux détenteurs du fruit du démon. Crois-tu que tu pourrais nous ramener au Sunny ? Je n'ai pas envie que Luffy nous ramène et qu'on finisse dans un mur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ». Puis elle rit.

Alors, j'utilisai ma maîtrise de l'air et nous vis « voler » en quelque sorte. Je lui dis « ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne tomberas pas et si tu chutes, je pourrais toujours nager dans l'eau te chercher.

- Mais savais-tu que nous sommes au milieu de courants marins très forts ? J'ai entendu Navigatrice-san le dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui ai-je répondu, sûre de moi.

- Nous montâmes sur la vague d'air et elle nous ramena jusqu'au Sunny. Les autres ne nous ayant pas repéré, je regardai discrètement ce que faisaient Luffy, Zoro et Sanji. Pendant ce temps, Robin me parlait : « Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, a une prime de 300 millions de berrys, la monnaie courante ici. Zoro Roronoa en a une de 120 millions, si je me souviens bien et Sanji de 77 millions. Nous sommes tous primés, de toute façon. Franky : 44 millions, Brook : 33 millions, Ussop 30 millions et Chopper : 50 berrys. Quant à moi, je suis recherchée pour 80 millions depuis mes 8 ans. Mon nom est Nico Robin.

Comme tu le sais, Luffy est détenteur du fruit du Gum Gum, ou fruit du caoutchoutier, Zoro se bat avec trois sabres, Sanji avec ses jambes, d'où « la jambe noire », Nami avec le Climat Tact que lui a construit Ussop, Franky est un cyborg, c'est-à-dire un homme fait de métal, Brook a mangé le fruit du démon qui lui permet d'être encore vivant, Ussop est un sniper et notre canonnier et Chopper est notre médecin. Moi, je suis archéologue et comme tu le sais, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon qui me permet de faire pousser des membres partout. Si tu restes avec nous, tu risques d'être primée aussi et d'être très recherchée, vu ce que tu m'as montré : pouvoir maîtriser l'air, quelle chance ! ».

D'un accord tacite, nous décidâmes de nous rapprocher du reste de l'équipage, car Luffy, son second et Sanji étaient revenus :

« Alors Marimo, t'as compté ?

- Bah non, Baka-cook, j'en ai tellement tué je ne peux pas tous les compter !

- Ha genre, dis juste que tu ne sais pas compter Marimo ! ».

Et encore une bosse pour chacun, de la part d'une très généreuse, et pas qu'en coups, rousse. Nous sommes donc allés finir notre repas, car la bataille n'avait duré que très peu de temps. Luffy, entre deux bouchées de viandes, m'annonça alors : « Alors comment cha s'est paché ?

- Luffy, dis-je, un brin moqueur, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

- Bah ché pas ma faute chi Sanchi fait d'auchi bons plats !

- Luna a raison, Luffy. Tu pourrais au moins finir d'avaler ta bouchée avant de parler !

- Merci, Sanji.

- -kun…

- ?

- Sanji-kun.

- Ha d'accord. Donc, je disais : Merci Sanji-kun.

- Mais de rien, Luna-san.

- Sanji, dit Nami, pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas les yeux en cœur comme à Robin ou moi ?

- Bah, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas. Faut avouer qu'elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi NAMI-SWWAAANNN ou toi ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Toi… hum… aussi tu es très jolie, Luna…

- Bah, Sanji, ne t'en fais pas ! Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas la plus jolie, et puis, vêtue comme je le suis, aussi c'est normal. Mais bien habillée, peut-être que… Non, je plaisante. D'ailleurs, Nami, quand arriverons-nous donc sur une île ? ».

Là, il faut avouer que je m'impressionne moi-même. C'est comme si j'avais toujours fais partie de cet équipage. Moi qui ne connaissais pas trop l'amitié, hé bien, j'ai l'impression que j'avais des amis. En tous cas, c'est super. Plus qu'une seule pensée m'habitait : pourvu que ce ne soit pas un rêve éveillé !


	5. Techniques

Chapitre 5 : Techniques.

Dans l'après-midi, j'observai mes nouveaux compagnons : ils étaient revenus à l'endroit où ils étaient lorsque je suis arrivée. Je décidai de me rapprocher de chacun d'eux, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus. J'observai Zoro, qui était à la vigie. Je décidai alors que ce serait le premier que j'irai voir. Je montai facilement à l'endroit où se trouvait Zoro (merci l'escalade au collège !). Je l'interrompis : « 1023… 1024…

- Hum, hum. Zoro ? ».

L'intéressé me jeta un coup d'œil, et me désigna du menton le rebord de la vigie, où je pouvais m'asseoir. Maintenant assise, j'allais lui poser quelques questions…

« Hum, Zoro ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne te dérange pas trop, au moins ?

- Non, je continuerai à faire des pompes sans les compter, tant pis.

- Merci Zoro, c'est très gentil.

- …

- Pourquoi combats-tu à trois sabres ? Tu as peur que 1, ou 2 ne te suffisent pas ? Pourquoi t'entraînes-tu comme un forcené ? Tu dois battre quelqu'un en particulier ? Pourquoi es-tu si froid et si distant ? Les autres ont l'air de bien m'apprécier. Je ne pense pas être si désagréable que ça, même si j'ai squatté votre bateau et que maintenant je viens te déranger. Mais voilà…, débitai-je.

- Oulà euh… euh…, me calma-t-il. Luna ?

- Oui.

- Tu me poses trop de questions à la fois, mais je vais essayer d'y répondre, brièvement. Alors, je combats à trois sabres, parce que ça me chante, et oui, je veux devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde, ça se travaille. En effet, je dois battre Mihawks. Voilà… Ha oui, je ne suis pas froid et distant.

- Hum, répondis-je, d'un air entendu. Je peux te proposer quelque chose ?

- Essaie toujours, dit-il d'une voix exaspérée.

- Un petit combat, toi contre moi.

- NANI ?

- … Je lui lançai un petit regard d'incompréhension.

- Ça veut dire « quoi ».

- Ha, ok merci. Donc je disais que je te proposais un combat.

- …

- J'ai deux éventails, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, mais ils sont spéciaux, ce sont en quelque sorte mes armes. Et puis j'ai d'autres armes en main… Je te propose un duel. Pas à mort, bien évidemment.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, mais pas longtemps, j'ai un entraînement à suivre moi.

- Crois-moi, tu pourrais avoir des surprises…

- Hein ? ».

Je pris mes deux éventails. Zoro, en sueur, pris le temps de se sécher et pris un premier sabre. Je pense qu'il ne se méfiait pas trop de moi. Nous commençâmes le combat. Au début, Zoro donna un coup rapide, que j'esquivai avec une roulade. Zut, qu'est-ce qu'il est rapide ! Je sentais son cœur battre. Je sentais sa présence. Alors, je sortis mes deux éventails et les lançai au loin. Il ne comprit pas, mais le temps d'un soupir, et les éventails revinrent avec un peu de sang sur la lame. Il avait maintenant deux marques visibles au niveau des poignets, mais comme promis, je ne lui ai pas trop fait de mal. Sa mâchoire se resserra et, en sortant un deuxième katana, il envoya une bourrasque de vent. Ha oui, il voulait jouer avec le vent ? Là il jouait avec le feu (*ironique*).

Alors, j'utilisai ma maîtrise de l'air pour renvoyer l'attaque que venait de m'envoyer mon adversaire aux cheveux verts. Il l'esquiva. Alors, il changea de place son bandana : il passa de son bras gauche à son front. Je l'observai, me questionnant intérieurement. Puis, Zoro prit le dernier katana, en mis un dans la bouche et commença à m'attaquer. Je répliquai avec mes éventails, mais bon, ils faisaient, je dois l'admettre, beaucoup moins le poids. J'esquivai difficilement. En plus, ses attaques se faisaient de plus en plus fluides, et j'étais dans l'impossibilité d'en donner. Et je commençai à m'épuiser. Mais, lui aussi. Je remarquai qu'il était en sueur, bien plus que lorsqu'il faisait ses innombrables pompes.

Je me dis alors « Ha oui, il est coriace comme adversaire. Je vais essayer avec l'eau. Si l'eau de marche pas… On verra bien. ». Grossière erreur. Réfléchir m'avait fait perdre de précieuses secondes, et j'avais maintenant un sabre sous la gorge. J'étais dans une mauvaise posture. J'avalai ma salive difficilement puis souris au bretteur. Etonné, il annonça un bref « Si tu veux » mais, pendant ce court laps de temps, comme un serpent, l'eau entoura les pieds de notre bretteur et se gélifia (je ne voulais pas la glacer, car sinon il resterait les pieds dans le froid, et je ne pouvais lui faire ça). Il se libéra une première fois, les yeux un brin plus ouverts qu'avant, car je n'avais pas gélifié l'eau à son maximum et il faut avouer que se faire bloquer les pieds par de l'eau ce n'est pas tous les jours.

Alors, je refis la même attaque, et là, un juron retentit, car il n'était plus libre. Mais il en fallait plus pour l'arrêter. Il était Roronoa Zoro tout de même. Il continuait à m'attaquer avec ses sabres, en sautant à pieds joints, et moi j'esquivai avec difficulté. Je voyais que ça ne servait strictement à rien. Essayant de reprendre ma respiration, je décidai alors de reprendre le combat avec mes éventails. L'eau qui le gênait disparut. Il perdit quelques secondes à voir l'eau redevenir liquide, et j'en profitai pour sauter, et envoyer mes armes.

Mais il avait deviné. Alors, il se baissa au dernier moment, et recommença à m'attaquer. J'étais épuisée. Ma maîtrise de l'air fléchissait –je n'arrive pas bien à l'utiliser quand je suis fatiguée-, et la maîtrise de l'eau ne m'était d'aucune utilité. L'eau. Quelle imbécile. Alors, je décidai de me battre autrement. J'utilisai mes mains pour déplacer l'eau de la mer, afin que Zoro soit entouré d'eau. Hors, avec ses sabres et ses esquives, je n'arrivai à rien. Il était trop fort. J'étais dominée. Complètement dominée. Alors, je décidai de prendre de la hauteur.

Je ne sais quelle mouche m'a piqué, mais j'ai croisé les jambes et mis une main sur mon menton, de la même façon que Robin. Il me vit sourire et sont regard se fit plus dur, enfin, il l'aurait voulu, je crois. Alors, il m'envoya des attaques d'air, à distance. Mais, voyant qu'il ne me suivait pas, je voulu l'énerver. Je lui envoyai une boule d'eau sur la figure. Il toussa et un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage. J'aurais voulu aussi lui bloquer les jambes et les poignets, mais je ne pouvais pas, il était trop rapide.

Alors, je repris mes éventails, et les renvoyai. Encore quelque chose d'inutile. Puis, alors que je m'y attendais pas du tout, il sauta, et arriva à ma hauteur. Alors, je décidai d'arrêter le combat, j'étais bien trop épuisée pour pouvoir exécuter le moindre geste, rien que de parler me fatiguait :

« D'accord, tu as gagné ce combat, je n'en peux plus, soufflai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Hé alors ? Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis fatigué aussi !

- Pas autant que moi. Peu importe. * tousse* Bon, puisque tu veux tellement travailler, je peux t'aider.

- En quoi ?, grommela-t-il.

- Ta garde n'est pas bonne.

- … ».

Pour lui prouver, je m'immisçai dans sa garde d'une facilité déconcertante malgré ma fatigue. Je lui demandai de se baisser, et il m'obéit, je ne sais pourquoi. Alors, je lui dis, doucement, reprenant toujours mon souffle : « Ta garde n'est pas bonne, or tu n'as que des longues lames, et si ton adversaire fait comme moi, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de toi, lui soufflai-je dans l'oreille. Travaille ta garde. Referme plus tes bras. Bon courage. ». Et puis je descendis de la vigie. Mon corps avait gardé en mémoire la chaleur de Zoro.

Oulà. Ououlà. J'étais tellement fatiguée et que ça devait me monter à la tête. Je rejoignis alors Sanji, encore occupé à laver la vaisselle. En fin de compte, je n'étais pas restée très longtemps avec Zoro, et heureusement pour ma santé. J'ai hâte du prochain combat contre lui. Voir s'il a appliqué mon conseil. Mais dans un moment, je n'en peux plus.


	6. Cuisine

Chapitre 6 : Cuisine.

Reprenant doucement mon souffle, je suis donc allée voir le blond, qui était dans la cuisine. Il faisait la vaisselle. J'entrai sans faire aucun bruit, c'est pourquoi il sursauta quand je lui murmurai à l'oreille : « Un peu d'aide ?

- HA ! Luna, c'est toi. Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses ! Tu pourrais faire attention quand même !

- Je pense que c'est toi qui n'es pas assez sur tes gardes, le détrompai-je.

- J'admets que j'ai plus l'habitude d'entendre quelqu'un entrer en gueulant '' NIKU SANJII ''.

- … Excuse-moi, mais que signifie ''Niku'' ?

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas d'ici. Cela signifie simplement le mot ''viande''.

- Ha, je vois. Donc Luffy débarque comme ça sans prévenir ? demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est mon quotidien.

- Hum, je vois. Alors, un peu d'aide ?

- Volontiers. ».

C'est ainsi que j'aidai Sanji à finir de laver la vaisselle. Cela me permettait de reposer un peu mes jambes aussi. C'est qu'il est sacrément fort ce bretteur ! Il me demanda alors : « Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?

- Mais tu viens de le faire, annonçai-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ha oui, effectivement.

- Je te taquine. Par contre, si je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose, comme le nettoyage ou la cuisine, pour ce soir.

- Euh, mais…

- Quoi ?

- Hé bien… J'allai te poser la question si tu voulais bien m'aider à faire le nettoyage. Je me sens souvent tout seul ici, à part quand Marimo vient me réclamer du rhum ou Luffy de la viande…

- Ha, je vois. Hé bien, qu'attendons-nous ? ».

Il est sympa, ce Sanji. Mais d'après Nami, si je me souviens bien, il tombe amoureux de toutes les filles. Mais pas moi. J'pense savoir pourquoi. J'ai juste que 13 ans, ne l'oublions pas ! Ou peut-être parce que je n'avais pas les mêmes formes que la navigatrice ou que l'archéologue (j'fais du A et alors ?).

J'aidai donc Sanji à nettoyer la cuisine. Puis, pendant qu'on était en plein travail, il me parlait : il savait plein de choses, et moi, j'hochais la tête, comme une imbécile –ce que je suis, après tout !-. Après la danse du plumeau, du balai et des chiffons, je lui proposais le repas de ce soir : « Pourquoi pas faire une paëlla ?

- Une quoi ?

- Je peux mourir ce soir. Je vais apprendre quelque chose sur la cuisine à Sanji, dis-je, presqu'en m'évanouissant de bonheur.

- Euh…

- En fait, c'est un plat venant d'Espagne, annonçai-je avec un ton savant.

- Ha…

- Et si tu arrêtais de parler avec des voyelles de l'alphabet… ? *grande inspiration*. En gros, l'Espagne c'est un pays de mon monde. Il est réputé pour faire des bons plats, bien copieux, mais délicieux quand même ! Je ne suis pas trop douée en cuisine, mais toi, avec ton talent *il rougit*, tu pourrais le faire. Je connais le gros des ingrédients mais de là à te dire la recette entière, j'en suis incapable.

- Je vois. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur la ''paëlla'' et j'essaierai d'en fabriquer une de moi-même !

- Bon courage alors ! Euh… Donc, attends –j'essaie désespérément de me souvenir ce qu'il y a dans une paëlla…- Voilà ce que je sais : il faut du poulet, de l'agneau… Je crois. Du riz aussi, des crevettes, des moules et… Bref, tu fais un mélange de viande, de fruits de mer et tu mets du riz. Voilà.

- Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup Luna-san…

- Luna-san ?, répétai-je. Tu m'as déjà appelé comme ça mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te demander ce que cela signifiait.

- C'est, tout simplement, un surnom affectif.

- Je vois. Ecoute Sanji, j'aurai peur de faire des dégâts dans ta belle cuisine, et surtout de te dire encore des bêtises sur la paëlla –et dire que j'en ai mangé une il n'y a pas longtemps !-.

- Mais non, enfin !

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi personne ne vient t'aider faire la vaisselle ?

- A vrai dire, la réponse est assez simple : ils casseraient la vaisselle et on ne peut se permettre de racheter…

- Mais Robin ou Nami, elles ne…

- NON PAS MES MELLORINES, ELLES NE DOIVENT PAS TRAVAILLER ! CE SERAIT UN CRIME DE LES FAIRE TRAVAILLER, JE…

- Je comprends, le coupai-je. Enfin, ta galanterie est assez étrange.

- ?

- Je veux dire, dans mon monde, les hommes ne sont pas comme toi. Ils sont plus du style à jouer aux jeux vidéos. La notion même de « galanterie » a été perdue, il y a longtemps. Sanji, tu vas sûrement me dire que je passe du coq à l'âne mais, avant de commencer la paëlla, nous avons un peu de temps, je suppose, car je t'ai aidé à nettoyer.

- C'est exact.

- Ça te dirait un petit combat contre moi ?

- Heu…

- J'ai dit 'petit'. Je suis un peu fatiguée, comprends-tu ?

- Hum… C'est d'accord ! Mais ne crois pas que je te laisserai gagner !

- Je l'espère bien ! » approuvai-je.

D'un commun accord, nous sortîmes de la cuisine, propre comme un sou neuf, et nous retrouvâmes sur le pont. Je sortais mes éventails lorsque j'entendis un bref : « Prête ? Par contre NE FAIS PAS TROP DE BRUIT TU POURRAIS DERANGER MES MELLORINES !

- Oui, oui Sanji. Et si tu veux quitter le combat pour calmer leur soif, ajoutai-je, voulant dire une blague au départ, fais ce que bon te semble.

- Luna, ne dis pas ça en rigolant, dit la rousse en ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, car elle était en pleine séance de bronzage. Car il le fait vraiment.

- Oh, je vois. Désolée de t'avoir dérangée Nami. Et toi aussi Robin. ».

La dernière dut l'entendre, mais ne réagit pas, trop plongée dans son bouquin.

Alors, je plantai mon regard dans celui de Sanji, enfin, plutôt dans l'unique œil bleu visible de Sanji, et il commença à m'attaquer avec un « Collier Shoot » si j'ai bien compris. Sauf qu'il était assez rapide à mon goût, car il avait sauté en hauteur et mettait à peine 2 secondes à arriver. Mais après un combat contre Zoro... Je me décalai d'extrême justesse, puis observai le plancher qui arborait maintenant un gros trou. Etonné de m'avoir loupé, il enchaîna avec un jeu de jambes à faire mourir mon prof de karaté (pourtant champion de France !).

Mes éventails travaillaient sans relâche, mais j'essayais aussi de suivre son rythme rien qu'avec mes jambes, pour les faire travailler. Mais évidemment, il me dépassait. Comme avec Zoro, le seul mot qui convenait était « dominer ». Il me dominait complètement. Alors, mes éventails passèrent à la vitesse supérieure. Sanji, qui commençait à peine à haleter tandis que moi je n'en pouvais déjà plus, mes membres criaient grâce, me demanda, entre deux coups de pieds « Mais comment fais-tu ? ».

Oh, lui aussi se met à me parler ? Je devais à tout prix utiliser ses paroles à mon avantage. J'arrivai enfin à ressentir sa présence. Alors, j'envoyai valser mon éventail gauche, puis le droit, à 2 secondes d'intervalle. Ils reviendraient quand j'en aurai besoin.

Je décidai d'essayer quelque chose. Il sauta de nouveau en hauteur, et moi, je le suivis. Sauf qu'avec le vent, j'arrivais un poil plus haut que lui. Il essaya de m'envoyer un coup de pied circulaire parfaitement calculé, et je me baissai bien trop tard, me prenant un coup monumental dans les joues, je soufflai un « maintenant », et là, mes éventails revinrent. Une incision au mollet et une autre au milieu de pied. Bien sûr, pas profondes. Ma mâchoire étant quasiment cassée, j'essayai de parler normalement, mais évidemment je n'y arrivai pas. Je mis fin au combat :

« Bravo Sanji, tes coups de pieds valent vraiment le détour et je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'appelle ''la jambe noire''. Mais il te manque un peu de vitesse. Un petit truc pour t'aider. –Aïïïïe !- Lorsque tu cuisines, essaye de faire une fois le tour de la pièce en courant, avant de refaire sauter des carottes par exemple. Cela fera considérablement augmenter ta vitesse, déjà à un très haut niveau. Usain Bolt est un escargot comparé à toi ! Bon courage, - AÏÏÏÏE !- je te laisse.

- Attends Luna-san !

- Mhoui ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour sauter plus haut que moi ? C'est impossible !

- Je n'ai pas sauté, Sanji. Le vent m'a porté, nuance ! C'est pour cela que je suis arrivée à ta hauteur, car seulement avec mes jambes et mes éventails, je n'aurai jamais pu te battre. C'est l'air qui m'a permis d'y arriver.

- D'accord Luna-san, répondit Sanji, pas sûr d'avoir compris tout le sens de mes paroles.

- Je te laisse, Sanji-kun. Tu as quand même réussi à me faire très mal. Bon courage pour la paëlla et pour tes futurs entrainements ! Mais, s'il y a une prochaine fois, ça sera sans moi !

- Je suis vraiment désolé Luna-san ! Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, Chopper s'occupera de toi.

- Volontiers », et je m'écroulai dans les bras fins, mais musclés, de Sanji.

Bon, maintenant, le seul truc que je peux faire, c'est réfléchir. Bon, Zoro, maintenant Sanji… Je sais maintenant que « la jambe noire » porte bien son nom et Zoro aussi. Ils sont tous les deux très forts ! Je vais plus pouvoir bouger pendant des mois.

Les bras de Sanji m'apportèrent à l'infirmerie. Chopper, qui était en train de pêcher avec Ussop et Luffy, fut demandé par le cuisinier et il se retrouva avec moi à l'infirmerie. Je m'asseyais, fatiguée, non, épuisée, et Sanji partit pour mettre en route le repas.


	7. Le bienfait des massages

Chapitre 7 : Le bienfait des massages.

Chopper était donc avec moi, dans l'infirmerie. Il commença à préparer ses potions, tout en me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu m'arriver. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se reconcentra sur ses potions. Alors, je m'approchai doucement, et lui soufflai dans l'oreille un gentil : « Coucou Chopper ! ».

Celui se retourna, visiblement effrayé et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je décidai que le petit renne à la truffe bleue me plaisait bien. Je dis alors simplement : « Chopper, ce n'est que moi. Mais dis-moi, tu sais que t'es tout mignon ? Je peux te faire un câlin ? On dirait vraiment un petit renne en peluche, et je n'ai jamais eu de peluche aussi mignonne à serrer dans mes bras !

- Idiote ! Je ne suis pas du tout content de tous ces compliments, dit-il en se dandinant, les yeux brillants. Oui, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras. »

Je serrai alors doucement la douce fourrure de Chopper. Alors, je lui demandai : « Dis Chopper, maintenant qu'on est dans ton cabinet, j'aimerai un peu parler médecine avec toi…

- Volontiers ! Mais d'abord, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois si fatiguée !

- Un petit combat contre Zoro, puis contre Sanji, tu comprends…, chuchotai-je.

- QUOI ? TU LES AS COMBATTUS ?

- Mais non, je plaisante ! C'est juste que j'ai un peu énervé Sanji sur les bords, alors il m'a donné un coup de pied, mentis-je, déstresse !

- Tout de même, pour qu'il te donne un coup de pied…, réfléchit Chopper. Qu'as-tu donc fait ?».

Je lui répondis par un léger haussement d'épaules, et la question ne revint plus sur la table. Il m'appliqua une sorte de lotion sur ma joue, qui fit tout de suite s'éteindre la douleur. Je passai, incrédule, la main sur cette zone, et il n'y avait qu'une légère cicatrice, on ne peut plus banale. Le petit renne était vraiment formidable ! Voulant en apprendre plus sur lui, je le questionnai : « Dis Chopper, pourquoi veux-tu guérir toutes les maladies du monde ?

- C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à quelqu'un qui m'a appris la médecine.

- Oh, ça devait être quelqu'un de très gentil, alors.

- Oui, c'était le premier humain à ne pas me prendre pour un monstre, me dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh non, Chopper ne pleure pas ! Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste ! Désolée, désolée !

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai quitté l'île où j'habitais depuis longtemps, et j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Doctorine et…

- Doctorine ? Quel joli nom ! Presqu'aussi beau que le tien, dis-je en souriant.

- Idiote ! Je ne suis pas du tout content que tu trouves mon prénom joli !

- Bien Chopper. Si ça ne te dérange, j'aimerais bien qu'un de ces quatre tu m'apprennes la médecine. Moi je ne connais pas grand-chose donc…

- D'accord, je t'apprendrai quelques trucs ! La médecine, c'est mon métier. Mais, je regrette de ne pas être kinésithérapeute…

- Moi aussi. Enfin, je peux t'apprendre quelque chose. Comment on fait des massages relaxants. On m'a toujours dit que je faisais de bons massages, qui revigoraient.

- Ho oui ! Tu m'apprends ?

- Euh, il faudrait que j'aie le dos de quelqu'un devant moi, si ça ne te dérange pas, et puis, je ne te promets rien. C'est juste un essai, d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Alors, laisse-moi réfléchir… On peut toujours aller demander à Nami.

- A la Navigatrice ? D'accord. On y va ? ».

Et nous nous levâmes, en direction de Nami et Robin. Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées sur des transats, comme ce matin, l'une avec un livre à la main et l'autre en train de bronzer tranquillement. « Nami ?

- Hum ? Qui ose me déranger ?

- Moi, Luna.

- Qui-a-t-il ? ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- J'aimerai montrer quelque chose à Chopper, mais j'ai besoin de ton dos.

- D'accord, mais ne fais pas de bêtises, et surtout, ne parlez pas !

- Mais…

- VOUS NE PARLEZ PAS J'AI DIT, dit-elle, haussant le ton.

- D'accord. Chopper, tu regardes bien ce que je fais, ok ?

- Oui Luna ! ».

Alors, je commençai à masser doucement le dos de Nami. D'abord avec les pouces, au niveau des omoplates de la rousse. On entendit un soupir de soulagement. Je le compris car elle était toute crispée, ce massage devait lui faire le plus grand bien. Je descendis des omoplates pour passer au milieu du dos, en utilisant mes paumes de mains. Je finis sur les reins, en utilisant tous mes doigts.

J'avais fini, et j'entendis Nami dire « Oh, quel bonheur ! Continue, s'il te plait. Je me sens sur un petit nuage… ». Chopper ouvrit grand les yeux : il n'avait jamais du entendre sortir de tels mots de la bouche de la rousse. Alors, mes doigts continuèrent leur prospection. Tout ceci m'avait pris une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et on entendait Nami respirer doucement. Elle s'était endormie.

Chopper et moi nous regardâmes, et nous partirent sur le pointe des pieds. Robin me fit un signe du menton, comme pour me remercier d'avoir détendu Nami. Nous nous retrouvâmes avec Ussop et Luffy, qui étaient de l'autre côté du bateau. Ils étaient toujours en train de pêcher. Chopper dit alors à Ussop : « Ussop, Ussop ! Luna-san est extraordinaire ! Elle a réussi à détendre Nami, qui était énervée depuis quelques jours ! Elle est trop forte ! Elle m'a montré comment faire !

- Oh Chopper ! Tu sais, c'est moi qui lui aie demandé de le faire ! Alors elle m'a juste obéit !

- Ouah ! Trop fort Ussop ! ».

Je souris devant la crédulité du petit renne. Alors je pris la main d'Ussop, et le trainai pendant plusieurs mètres derrière moi, comme un enfant. Je pris le chemin vers son atelier et très vite, nous atterrîmes au lieu cherché.


	8. Magie

Chapitre 8 : Magie.

Ussop, assez surpris, atterrit dans son atelier : « Mais pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

- Parce que je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses de mes éventails.

- Fais-moi les voir. *Lui donne les éventails*. Ouah, dit-il, les yeux plein d'étoiles, c'est de la bonne qualité, du bon travail ! Et, je peux te piquer l'idée, pour améliorer le climat tact de Nami ? Je l'ai justement ici !

- Si tu veux, je peux même t'aider !

- Ouah, t'es trop sympa !

- Non, c'est juste que je veux voir comment tu travailles, car on a chacun une manière de travailler qui nous est propre…

- Ha, je vois, mais c'est sympa quand même.

- Par contre, pas d'histoire de Sogeking ou je ne sais trop quoi.

- Tu connais Sogeking ?

- Tu ne fais qu'en parler avec Chopper, lui dis-je, mal à l'aise.

- Ha oui c'est vrai.

- Donc… OUAH ! Purée mais que c'est bien foutu ce Climat Tact comme tu dis !

- Héhé !, m'annonça-t-il, pas peu fier, évidemment c'est moi qui l'ai conçu ! Tu vois, Nami et moi, on est les seules personnes vraiment ''humaines'', ici. Luffy est un homme élastique, Zoro s'entraine très dur et on pourrait ne pas le prendre comme un humain : il perd des litres de sang mais il ne meurt jamais et Sanji a une force dans ses jambes époustouflante. Franky est un homme fait quasiment que de métal, Robin fait pousser des membres partout, Brook est normalement mort, Chopper a mangé le fruit hito hito, qui lui permet d'avoir 7 formes différentes. Nami et moi sommes en fait les seuls personnes ''humaines''. Donc, il nous faut des armes des plus performantes.

- Tu sais, je ne suis plus vraiment humaine…

- NANI ?

- Non, je plaisante !

- Ha, ouf. ».

J'aidai alors Ussop à améliorer le Climat Tact, même si les améliorations étaient légères, puis je lui fis un tour de magie, qui le laissa sans voix. Il me supplia de lui apprendre, mais je lui répondis, d'un air supérieur, qu'une vraie magicienne ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Riant de sa mine déconfite, je lui dis que je lui montrerai mon secret plus tard. Heureux, il me fit un grand sourire et me proposa d'aller revoir Luffy et Chopper, qui devaient sûrement s'ennuyer sans lui.

Je lui répondis que j'aurai aimé aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, et il partit donc tout seul. En effet, ceux avec qui je voulais parler étaient dans la cuisine, ils buvaient du thé ou du cola.


	9. Métaux

Chapitre 9 : Métaux.

En effet, Ussop m'avait dit que Brook et Franky étaient sûrement dans la cuisine, le premier à boire du thé, le deuxième à boire son cola. Ne vous ai-je pas précisé que… NON ? Mince alors. Je voulais dire que je devais bien me boire 1L de cola par jour (vous auriez dû le deviner, j'ai dit que je buvais du cola dès le petit-déjeuner. Ha c'était trop compliqué à comprendre. D'accord, la prochaine fois je ferai plus explicite).

A la cuisine, je retrouvai Brook en train de faire une Squelette Joke au cyborg. Il se mit à rire de son éternel « YOHOHO ! », puis il m'aperçut. Sanji me proposa de m'asseoir (mais ce n'est pas vrai il vit dans sa cuisine ou quoi ?), et j'acceptai. Je lançai le début de la discussion : « Brook, si j'ai bien compris, tu es la dernière personne à avoir rejoint l'équipage.

- Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, puis-je voir ta culotte ?

- Euh, non Brook, refusai-je, je préfère la garder sur et pour moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- HAAAAA ! POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS UNE FILLE NE M'A PAS TAPE LORSQUE JE LUI AI DEMANDE DE LUI MONTRER SA CULOTTE !

- Euh, calme-toi un peu Brook.

- Yohoho, d'accord Luna !

- Euh, Sanji, pourrais-tu me donner du cola, s'il te plait ?

- Toi aussi tu aimes cette SUUUUUPER boisson ?

- Mais tout à fait, j'en consomme très régulièrement et en grande quantité ! Mais dis-moi, boire du cola n'abime pas ton métal, car tu es bien fait de métal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais le cola n'entre jamais en contact avec le métal, donc je n'ai rien à craindre.

- D'accord. Mais dis-moi Brook, de quel métal est faite ton épée ? Et puis, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec le second de l'équipage, non ?

- Yohoho ! Luna, à vrai dire, mon épée est faite du même métal que celui de Franky, et puis, Zoro est un tas de muscles, et moi, j'aimerai bien faire les mêmes exercices que lui, mais je n'ai pas de muscles ! YOHOHO Squelette Joke !

- Ha, je vois, dis-je, une goutte sur le visage. Merci, Sanji, pour le verre.

- De rien, Luna-san. D'ailleurs, ce serait avec plaisir un autre entrainement avec toi.

- De même. Mais j'ai à faire. J'apprécierai parler encore avec le reste de l'équipage. Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vais vous laisser.

- Pas du tout, Luna-san, dirent le cyborg et le cuisinier d'une même voix.

- Pas le moins du monde, d'ailleurs, es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir me montrer ta culotte ?

- Non Brook ! Par contre, ce sera avec plaisir que je jouerai d'un instrument avec toi :) !

- Yohoho, d'accord, d'accord. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais, Luna-san, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, YOHOHO ».

Après cette belle discussion, je décidai de parler avec Robin et Nami, les seules filles du bateau. Ensuite, j'irai sûrement parler à Luffy, et j'aurai parlé avec tout le monde. Je retournai alors sur le pont, où les filles n'avaient pas bougé depuis la dernière fois.


	10. Enfances difficiles

Chapitre 10 : Enfances difficiles.

Lorsque je suis arrivée, Robin avait son éternel sourire aux lèvres et avait fermé son livre. Surprise, elle me proposa de m'asseoir sur le bord de son transat. J'acceptai, et elle me dit : « Je pense que tu voulais nous parler, je me trompe ?

- Heu, mais comment sais-tu… ?

- Moi aussi je peux être observatrice, quand je veux, Luna-san .

- Oh, je vois, dis-je en souriant. J'avais compris qu'elle avait fait éclore des yeux un peu partout.

- Pas aussi bien de moi, précisa Robin. Nami, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ?

- Mais volontiers ! D'ailleurs, ton massage, Luna, était exceptionnel ! Merci.

- Mais c'est moi qui te remercie pour ce beau compliment, dis-je, le rouge montant aux joues.

- De quoi voulais-tu nous parler, Luna-san ?, demanda l'archéologue.

- Je voulais vous demander pourquoi êtes-vous devenues des pirates, est-ce que ce n'est pas long le temps avec tous ces garçons et une dernière question, quel est votre passé ?

- Hé bien, une grande bavarde, dit Robin.

- Oui…

- Je propose de répondre à la première question, dit Nami. Tout d'abord, en vérité, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des pirates.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Hé bien, nous avons tous suivi Luffy. Seul lui voulait devenir pirate. Zoro était un chasseur de prime avant, moi j'étais une voleuse, Ussop rêvait sur son île natale, Sanji ne voulait pas quitter le Baratie, Chopper était avec son mentor, Robin voulait rester seule, Franky vivait avec la Franky Family et Brook, sans Luffy, ne pourrait pas vivre au soleil.

- En gros, si Luffy avait été explorateur, nous serions explorateurs, s'il était Marine, nous serions des Marines, mais comme il est pirate, alors nous sommes des pirates. Je me trompe Robin ?

- Pas du tout. Nous avons tous suivi Luffy. A vrai dire, c'est un type étrange, pour ceux qui le rencontrent, mais il est attachant. N'est-ce pas Navigatrice-san ?

- Euh, oui, dit-elle en rougissant.

- La deuxième question, me semble-t-il, est si nous trouvons le temps long, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec des amis, mais être avec des garçons pendant tout ce long temps, ce doit être énervant. Enfin, je veux dire, avec leurs caractères… Ils sont spéciaux. Enfin, vous l'êtes tous.

- Comme ça, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ?, me demanda Robin.

- Enfin, si, avouai-je. Deux meilleurs amis. La solitude et le silence.

- Hé bien, Robin et toi devez vous entendre à merveille ! Elle aussi a eu une enfance difficile et…

- Toi aussi Nami ! Intervint la brune.

- Oui mais c'est différent…

- Hum hum, toussotai-je. Vous voulez bien me raconter, chacune, le passé de l'autre ?

- Volontiers, mais brièvement alors, me dit la rousse.

- D'accord, dit Robin. Nami a vécu sur une île où un tyran régnait. Il s'appelait Arlong, et c'était un homme-poisson. Il prélevait un impôt astronomique pour les habitants. Si tu voulais vivre, il fallait que tu aies de l'argent.

- Je vois, dis-je en acquiesçant.

- Pour sauver la vie de ses deux filles, qui étaient Nojiko et Nami, Belmer choisit de mourir. Arlong remarqua le talent de Nami pour faire des cartes, et donc, il lui proposa un marché : si elle ramenait 100 millions de berrys, il libèrerait le village natal de Nami : Cocoyashi. Elle rencontra Luffy, Zoro, Ussop et Sanji qui à l'époque, n'avaient pas encore d'autres nakamas, et elle s'allia à eux. Puis, elle les trahit, piqua tout leur argent, en volant leur bateau. A ce moment-là, il ne lui manquait plus grand-chose. Or, Arlong ne tint pas sa promesse et appela la Marine, qui trouva l'endroit où Nami cachait son trésor. Alors, Luffy et ses nakamas vinrent récupérer leur bateau, et Nami en même temps. Luffy tua Arlong, et Nami et son village furent libres. Depuis, ils voyagent, et Chopper, Franky, Brook ainsi que moi avons rejoint leur bel équipage.

- Ouah ! Alors, de 1. Robin, tu as un vrai talent de conteuse, et de 2. Nami, ton enfance a été très difficile !

- Allons, laisse-moi te raconter celle de Robin, enfin, je suis moins douée qu'elle, et puis je ne connais pas très bien son passé, ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle vivait sur l'île d'Ohara avec un géant, Sauro, et le gouvernement mondial avait déjà mis sur elle une prime de 79 millions de berrys car elle savait lire les Ponéglyphes, des caractères anciens. Bref, l'île fut détruite par le Buster Call, une attaque visant à tout détruire, et elle fut la seule survivante. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, sauf Suro et l'arbre de la connaissance. Depuis, elle s'est alliée avec beaucoup de personnes, comme Crocodile, mais agissait pour son propre intérêt.

- Comme toi, au début, Nami, rétorqua la brune.

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Après, elle a voulu mourir pour nous sauver, mais on n'est pas du style à se laisser faire, tu as du t'en rendre compte. A toi maintenant, Luna ! Raconte un peu !

- Heu, moi c'est un passé tout simple comparé à vous. Je suis née il y a 13 ans. Mes parents étaient parents poule et il y a 3 ans, ont commencé à se désintéresser de moi. Voilà, pas plus compliqué.

- Mouais, dit Robin. Et comment as-tu eu ton pouvoir ?

- Quel pouvoir ? Intervint Nami.

- N'as-tu pas vu comment elle se battait ce matin ? questionna Robin.

- Euh…

- Ha, je vois. Mademoiselle la navigatrice avait mieux à observer.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

- Moi si ! Annonçai-je.

- Bien joué, Luna-san ! Un sourire entendu nous vint en même temps. Hé bien, montre lui ta maîtrise de l'air !

- Avec plaisir ! ».

Je pris alors mes précieux éventails et les envoyai, puis je jouai avec l'air. Je ne montrai pas ma maîtrise de l'eau. Pas encore.

Voilà, j'avais parlé avec tout le monde, sauf avec le capitaine, que la rousse semblait apprécier. Le soleil commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de la ligne de l'horizon, alors je vis Luffy, sur l'avant du bateau. Il était sur la tête de lion du Sunny. Alors que je me rapprochais de lui, il sauta de son siège, et me vit : « Tiens Luna ! Je vais réclamer de la bouffe à Sanji, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Euh, oui… Mais dis-moi, on a déjà bien mangé à midi et…

Ignorant mes paroles, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine en courant.

- SANJIIII ! J'AI FAIMM ! NIKUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ».

C'est alors que je me rendais compte qu'une bonne odeur de paëlla chatouillait mes narines. Avec le soleil, je devinait qu'il devait être dans les 19h. Mince. Ma montre avait disparu. J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir en partant… Bon, ce n'est pas si grave. Luffy était déjà en train de nous crier dessus, pour dire que c'était l'heure de manger.


	11. Amitié

Merci à lolipop62150 pour ta gentille review ! C'est ma première, merci beaucoup *yeux brillants*. Mea Culpa pour le géant ''Sauro'', mais comme je l'ai écrit dans ma description, je ne connais pas encore très très bien One Piece. Merci donc de me corriger. Pour la suite, j'ai les deux chapitres suivants, mais je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, et j'y vais souvent selon mon humeur et selon mon emploi du temps (très, très très chargé). Voilà, encore merci beaucoup !

...xXxXxXx...

Chapitre 11 : Amitié.

Ce soir-là, comme à midi, personne n'était à la vigie. Sanji sortit alors une paëlla à faire jalouser les plus grands cuisiniers espagnols. Il servit d'abord Nami et Robin, puis moi et les garçons. Je vis que Zoro ne parlait pas, mais il semblait plutôt causer avec la bouteille de rhum, ce que je déplorais. Je goûtai et annonçai bien haut « Sanji, tu es le meilleur cuisinier de tous les mondes ! ». Celui-ci devint plus rouge qu'une tomate (c'est possible ?), et me remercia. Il dit que j'étais une rare de ses amies qui lui faisait des compliments sur sa cuisine. Il avait utilisé le mot « amies ». Je crois que je n'ai jamais été si heureuse de ma vie. J'avais une personne qui me considérait comme son « amie ». Des larmes se mettaient à descendre le long de mes joues, et Luffy dit : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Luna-san vient à peine de comprendre que Sanji-kun la considérait comme sa nakama.

- Mais tu sais, Luna, moi aussi je te considère comme ma nakama, dit Luffy, malgré sa bouche pleine.

- Si tu m'acceptes, je veux bien faire partie de tes nakamas, dit doucement Robin.

- Moi aussi ! Dit Chopper.

- De même, chuchota Nami. Surtout si tu continues à me faire d'aussi bons massages.

- Moi aussi, mais j'aimerai vraiment voir ta culotte ! tenta vainement Brook.

- Une personne qui aime le SUUUUUUPER cola ne peut être qu'une SUUUUUUUPER nakama !

- Et moi donc ! Et si tu me montrais comment tu as fait ce tour de magie, cet après-midi ? annonça Ussop.

- UN TOUR DE MAGIE, hurla Luffy. MONTRE ! HA MAIS ATTENDS. *Il se tourna vers Zoro.* Zoro tu n'es pas d'accord pour que Luna soit notre nakama ? ».

Alors, il répondit : « Je n'ai rien contre. Mais j'aurai ma revanche. ».

Je ris doucement. Ici, les pirates étaient bien différents des histoires qu'on peut nous raconter. Ce sont des personnes qui ont chacune une histoire différente, et qui ont un rêve. Des personnes comme tout le monde.

Les yeux encore brillants, j'étais heureuse, et je fis un autre tour de magie, avec des pailles, qui trainaient sur la table. Je les enroulai, puis en tirant sur deux bouts simultanément, elles se désenchevêtraient.

Alors Luffy, Chopper et Ussop voulurent savoir le secret, et je leur promis que je leur révèlerai plus tard. Alors Luffy annonça gaiement : « Demain soir, on va faire une fête ! En l'honneur de notre nouvelle NAKAMA ! ».

Je souris, en pensant « En plus, ça tombe bien. Demain c'est mon anniversaire. Mais quel beau cadeau ! ».


	12. La nuit des A

Chapitre 12 : La nuit des A.

Après le délicieux repas de Sanji, personne n'était très fatigué, mais nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Je me proposai pour être de garde. Tous acceptèrent. Robin et Nami allèrent dans la chambre des filles, et les garçons dans l'autre chambre.

Je montai alors à la vigie. Il faisait assez bon, mais j'avais peur d'attraper froid, la température allait sûrement baisser. Zut alors, j'aurais du prendre une couverture, quelle imbécile ! Tant pis. Je me repliai sur moi, et je réfléchissais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, des personnes me considéraient comme leur amie. Malgré ce sentiment de bien-être, je ne pus m'empêcher de réfléchir : « Pourquoi suis-je apparue ici ? Tiens, la lune est décroissante… Mais alors, hier soir, c'était la pleine lune ! Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je suis arrivée dans ce monde parallèle. Mais bref, ce n'est pas si important. J'ai quand même dû atterrir dans un autre monde pour avoir des amis. J'aimerai tellement rester ici longtemps, très longtemps. » Je regardai alors mon bras droit : j'avais toujours mon drôle de tatouage. Etrange.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pas. C'était Sanji. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Puis d'autres pas, moins discrets. Un gars aux cheveux verts. Zoro. Ils se rapprochaient, et jetèrent un coup d'œil vers ma direction. Ils ne me virent pas car malgré la clarté qu'apportait la lune, mes cheveux et mes yeux se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor. Puis, je vis un œil éclore sur le mur. Tiens, Robin ne dormait pas non plus. Sanji et Zoro parlaient très, mais alors très doucement, et je dus tendre au maximum l'oreille pour les entendre : « Oï Marimo. Comment tu trouves la nouvelle ?

- …

- Elle te fait perdre ta langue ? Quel dommage, pourtant on avait prévu ce soir…

- Non, répondit-il, catégorique. Pas ce soir.

- Hum… Sanji serra dans ses bras le second de l'équipage. T'es sûr.

- Oui, dit-il, lourdement, en le repoussant.

- C'est Elle ?

- Non. Et puis merde, je fais ma vie, fais la tienne.

- Ce n'est pas pourtant ce que tu me dis d'habitude, répondit le blond, passant la main sur la joue du vert (ben oui, on dit bien le blond, alors moi je dis le vert :P).

- Pas ce soir.

- Ok, ok Marimo…

- Humm…

- Oui ?

- …

- Ouais, c'est ça, toi aussi. Bonne nuit Marimo » dit Sanji, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je vis l'œil de Robin se diriger vers la vigie. Assurément, elle m'avait vu. Puis l'œil disparut du mur, me laissant bien seule. Je reportai mon regard sur l'horizon. Le doux clapotis de la mer me poussait à m'endormir, mais je résistai à ce chant. Puis, 2h après l'intervention de Zoro et Sanji, j'aperçus Luffy, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un morceau de viande à la bouche. Il avait l'air somnambule, or on m'a appris de ne jamais en réveiller un. Je le laisser donc tranquille.

Finalement, le silence reprit ses droits sur la nuit. Je revis quelques minutes plus tard un Luffy bien réveillé. Il se frottait la tête et arborait une mine contrariée. Il s'accouda au bord du bateau. Alors, je m'autorisai une petite pause. Je descendis silencieusement de la vigie, et me rapprochai de Luffy.

Etant à quelques centimètres de lui, je m'approchai de son oreille et en même temps je bâillonnai sa bouche, lui murmurant : « Bonsoir Luffy. Je pense que tu devrais aller te recoucher.

- Impossible, arriva-t-il à articuler lorsque je laissai retomber mes mains, afin qu'il puisse me répondre.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Plusieurs même.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Alors voilà. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Ace et…

- Excuse-moi, mais qui est Ace ?

- Mon frère de cœur.

- D'accord. Continue.

- Donc, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Ace et il me manque…

- Je pense que sur ce bateau, quasiment tout le monde a quelqu'un qui lui manque.

- Oui, mais bon, tu sais, j'ai des liens très forts avec Ace.

- Je comprends. Je ne le connais mais quelque chose me dit qu'on le verra bientôt.

- C'est vrai ? dit Luffy, en augmentant le ton de sa voix.

- Oui, Luffy. Mais baisse le son.

- D'accord. Ensuite, j'ai un problème.

- Raconte.

- Hé bien, je dois t'avouer que lorsque je vois quelqu'un, j'ai un effet bizarre, j'ai envie qu'elle fasse attention à moi, j'ai une pression sur le bas ventre qui apparaît et…

- Tous ces signaux, me font clairement penser que tu es amoureux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ressens la même chose ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Mais j'ai beaucoup lu de livres, et ce que tu me décris correspond vraisemblablement aux réactions d'un homme qui est amoureux.

- Tu me trouves vraiment comme un homme ?

- Il me semble que tu as plus de 18 ans, alors tu es considéré comme un homme.

- Mais les autres me traitent de gamin.

- Tu sais, la vision de la maturité change d'une personne à l'autre. Moi, je trouve que même si tu cries toujours « Niku » à tout bout de champ, tu es un homme, car tu es amoureux, et il paraît que tu es très fort dans les combats.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- Et modeste en plus, annonçai-je, sarcastique. Dis-moi, à tout hasard, est-ce que tu serais amoureux de Nami ?

- Beuh, comment tu sais ?, dit Luffy, d'une mine étonnée.

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition.

- La même qui te dit qu'on va revoir Ace ?

- Oui.

- Cool !

- Doucement Luffy. Tu vas réveiller les autres !

- Merci Luna. Tu es vraiment une nakama sympa !

- C'est gentil ça, Luffy. Merci de m'avoir accepté sur ton bateau.

- Mais tu fais aussi partie de l'équipage, si tu le souhaites.

- Plus que tout.

- Alors tu fais maintenant partie de mon équipage ! Cool ! Bon, merci, je me sens mieux, j'vais pouvoir aller me recoucher. Mais je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à grignoter avant. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Volontiers. Un fruit me ferait le plus grand bien.

- Ok. Merci encore Luna, me dit Luffy, tout joyeux.

- Merci à toi Luffy. Tu viens de m'offrir la chose la plus précieuse que j'aurais pu espérer.

- ?

- Une famille, des amis. ».

Je remontai à la vigie, et Luffy utilisa son fruit du Gum Gum et sa main m'apporta une pomme. Durant notre conversation, il ne me semble pas que Robin nous avait espionnés. La nuit promettait d'être calme, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je tentai de rester éveillée.


	13. Levé

Ouah ! Encore 2 reviews *_* Merci, merci beaucoup ! J'adore vos reviews constructives, cela permet de m'améliorer.

kaisokouhime : Merci pour cette review très contructive, désolée pour les incohérences, mais je ne connais pas assez One Piece. Le personnage est en effet contradictoire, mais je dirai que les personnages de One Piece sont plus sympa, ils sont allés vers elle au lieu de la laisser toute seule, et donc, forcément (enfin, je pense), on change d'attitude ^^

Eclipse 1995 : Alors oui, je publie vite mais ces chapitres étaient déjà écrits, et là, à partir de maintenant, je vais devoir écrire les chapitres au fur et à mesure, ayant lâché cette histoire il y a un moment, donc les temps d'attentes seront plus longs (indéterminés mais sûrement très longs avec mon emploi du temps surbooké).

J'ai repris les tirets des autres chapitres. Pour mon héroïne "super-girl-de-la-mort-qui-tue-qui-peut-battre-tout-le-monde-à-une-seule-main-en-lisant-un-livre-de-cuisine-chinoise-écrit-en-savoyard", c'est fait exprès, ne t'en fais pas. Et cette critique me donne des idées de suite... Pour la sirène, j'ai beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup décris dans le chapitre 2, et même, je pense que c'est un chapitre assez gonflant, avec toutes les explications, et c'est assez bizarre tout de même (la fille qui a dix ans et qui croit qu'elle rêve tout au long de la journée, c'est banal ^^') et ce message aussi me donne des idées pour la suite...

Oui, j'ai pris Luna assez jeune, car lorsque j'ai commencé mon histoire, j'avais presque l'âge de Luna, et je m'identifiais presque à ses réactions.

Voili-voilou merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère appliquer vos conseils le plus rapidement possible !

...xXxXxXx...

Chapitre 13 : Levé.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, je vis Sanji qui s'était levé bien avant les autres afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Je lui avais fait un petit signe de la main, et il semblait un peu surpris. D'un signe de sa main blanche, il me proposait de descendre et de venir avec lui en cuisine. Je descendis alors, et je lui suivi dans la cuisine. Tandis qu'il faisait le café, il commença par : « Bonjour Luna-san !

- Bonjour Sanji-kun. Dis-moi, pourquoi avais-tu l'air étonné il n'y a pas 5 minutes ?

- Non, c'est parce que j'ai l'habitude de voir ce stupide Marimo dormir, alors que toi, ce matin, tu étais éveillée.

- Mais je n'ai pas dormi. D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas que tu trouves ce ''Marimo'' si stupide que ça.

- …

- Allez, j'ai tout vu mais tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas homophobe. Si tu es heureux, je le suis pour toi. Et Robin est aussi au courant.

- HA NON ! MA ROBIN D'AMOUR EST AU COURANT !

- Calme-toi Sanji, tu risques de faire tomber le café, et de les réveiller plus tôt que prévu.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lorsqu'ils dorment, tu peux tout faire pour les réveiller, mais impossible de les réveiller, à moins d'un miracle…

- Je vois. Enfin. Dis-moi, on m'a dit que tu travaillais au Baratie avant, me remémorant ma discussion d'hier avec Nami et Robin. Tu me racontes, un peu ?

- …

- Allez, s'il te plaît !

- Si tu veux. En fait, le chef de restaurant était au départ un pirate. Moi je travaillais comme commis dans un bateau, et je devais surtout faire les corvées. Je refusais de manger les restes. Mais les autres cuisiniers me disaient ''Sanji, tout peut arriver''. Mais je ne les croyais pas.

- Ho. Têtu ?

- Un peu. Puis, on m'avait parlé d'All Blue, une mer où les quatre mers principales se rejoignent. Tous les poissons étaient réunis à cet endroit, un rêve pour n'importe quel cuisinier, continua le blond, tout en continuant sa préparation du petit déjeuner.

- Alors, un jour, un bateau pirate attaqua le bateau où j'étais commis, et j'avais hurlé à Zeff, le capitaine de ce bateau, que je découvrirai All Blue. Puis, je me suis noyé.

- …

- Et Zeff, pour me sauver, sacrifia sa jambe et alla me repêcher. Puis, lorsque je me suis réveillé, je lui ai dis que je ne lui avais rien demandé. Mais il m'a répondu qu'il avait le même rêve que moi, et que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait sauvé. Puis il m'a donné le peu de provisions qu'il avait pu conserver dans un sac. Lui aussi avait un sac, où je croyais qu'il y avait de la nourriture. Après avoir épuisé le maigre de ma nourriture, j'eus une envie de tuer Zeff, afin qu'il me remette son sac. Puis je découvris quelque chose. Il m'avait en fait donné toute la nourriture. Son sac ne contenait que des bijoux.

- Oh !

- Oui, c'est bizarre comme histoire. Puis, pendant des jours nous avons attendu, et miracle : un bateau est arrivé. C'est comme ça que Zeff eut l'idée du Baratie : un bateau en pleine mer. Et pour Zeff comme pour moi, un client n'est pas quelqu'un qui a de l'argent, c'est juste quelqu'un qui a faim et qui demande de la nourriture. Car quand tu as vécu ce calvaire, tu ne peux tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui te demande des vivres.

- Mais quelle histoire impressionnante !

- Tu sais, Luna, on a tous des histoires un peu loufoques, comme la mienne. Merde, le gaz…

- Quoi ?

- Ben, le gaz ne marche plus. Et il faut que je mette l'eau à chauffer.

- Ha… *Devais-je lui montrer mon pouvoir ? Bah oui, de toute façon, maintenant ce sont mes nakamas !*. Si tu veux bien, je peux chauffer l'eau, mais par contre pour réparer ça, tu demanderas à Franky.

- Tu… sais… chauffer… l'eau… ?

- Oui. Regarde *l'eau se mit à bouillir lorsque je fermai mon poing*. Ça suffit là ?

- Oui ! Merci beaucoup Luna-san ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Car j'avais vraiment besoin d'eau chaude ! Certaines personnes apprécient le café, ou le thé, rajouta-t-il en pensant à Brook.

- Hum, rosissant. De rien, Sanji-kun.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais chauffer l'eau.

- Tu ignores sans doute beaucoup de choses sur moi, annonçai-je en hochant la tête.

- SANJIIIIIII ! MANGER !

- Hé voilà l'autre qui débarque. Pourrais-tu bloquer la porte s'il te plait ?

- Avec ma maîtrise de l'air ?

- Comme tu veux, mais vite !

- Ok. *L'air se dirigea vers la porte et avec le vent, je refermai le loquet*.

- Ouah… T'as vraiment beaucoup de pouvoirs…

- Euh, pourquoi voulais-tu que je ferme la porte ?

- Parce que je voulais voir comment tu allais te débrouiller !

- Ha…

- Bref, lorsque tu iras ouvrir la porte, pourrais-tu, avec Luffy, aller réveiller les autres ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

- D'accord.

- Merci Luna-san.

- De rien, Sanji-kun. ».

-J'allai donc ouvrir la porte. Luffy tenta de passer, mais je lui barrais le passage. Je lui dis alors : « Nous irons manger lorsque tout le monde sera levé. Tu viens m'aider à les réveiller ? Va réveiller les garçons, je vais voir les filles. ».

J'allai donc vers la chambre des filles : Nami et Robin dormaient. Je décidai de réveiller d'abord Robin. Je la secouai doucement et lui murmurai « Robin, Sanji-kun a finit de préparer le petit-déjeuner, réveille-toi ! ». Alors, elle s'étira doucement, et me chuchota : « Merci Luna-san ».

Je me retournai et allai vers Nami. Je fis comme pour sa compagne, je pris son bras droit et le secouai doucement « Nami-san, réveille-toi, Sanji-kun a finit de préparer le petit-déjeuner. ». Pas de réponse. J'essayai autre chose : « Nami, Luffy t'attend pour manger ». Au mot ''Luffy'', elle se réveilla, et s'étira d'une grâce féline presque provocante. Je souris, et annonçai : « Je vous laisse vous habiller, dépêchez-vous, car Luffy a très faim ». J'entendis un faible « Comme d'habitude », de Nami, ainsi qu'un petit rire de Robin. Je refermai la porte.

Vu la tête qu'arborait les garçons, Luffy avait dû les réveiller d'une manière plus brutale que la mienne. Je pensai à Sanji, et remarquai et Zoro pouvait être, dans un sens, ''mignon''. Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers la cuisine, tandis que Luffy essayait vainement de réveiller Chopper, visiblement épuisé. Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait rejoint Sanji et moi-même dans la cuisine. Des croissants ainsi que des pains au chocolat envahissaient la table alors que le café embaumait la pièce. C'est dans la bonne humeur que le petit déjeuner se déroula.

Vers 10h, Nami annonça que l'on devait bientôt arriver sur une île, sûrement le lendemain. Sanji se réjouit, car il n'y avait presque plus rien dans la cuisine, Zoro car il voulait se balader un peu. Chopper devait racheter des plantes médicinales, Ussop voulait créer une nouvelle arme, Robin voulait apprendre un peu plus, Franky voulait acheter du SUUUPER cola, comme il disait, Brook n'avait rien à ajouter, et Luffy était heureux car le voyage en mer commençait à être long.

J'allais demander quelque chose à Nami lorsqu'elle me glissa : « Dis-moi, si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as que ces vêtements sur toi ! Alors, pour te montrer que je t'apprécie, sur ce village, je t'achèterai quelques vêtements, que tu choisiras. ». Je la remerciai et m'assis près des transats où se reposaient les filles, comme hier. Chacun était retourné à sa tâche.

Nami venait d'acheter le journal, et m'annonça que j'y apparaissais. Il n'y avait pas de photo de moi, mais il était inscrit « une nouvelle personne inconnue a rejoint l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille : elle n'est pas encore primée car nous n'avons pas encore vu sa puissance. ».

Je riais de ceci. Puis, Zoro, qui était à la vigie, hurla : « MARINE ! Au moins 5 bateaux ! ».

Je dis alors à Nami : « Cette fois, j'espère qu'ils verront comment je me bats ! ». Ha, je voulais _vraiment_ voir combien pour j'allai être primée. Souriante, je vis tout l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille se réunir à l'endroit où j'étais.


	14. La Marine !

Hé voilà le quatorizième chapitre de Luna ! Je me suis attelée au quinzième (fini mais je compte le reprendre) mais alors là, j'ai du mal avec la suite, et comme une personne m'a dit que mon écrite était de style "embrouillé", alors là, j'ai très, mais alors très très peur pour la suite :X.

Et puis j'ai publié d'autres histoires (beaucoup plus courtes), si ça vous intéresse :) ^^.

Bref, merci à Kaisokouhime pour sa deuxième review ^^ et pour le changement d'attitude de Luna, je ne pense pas y revenir dessus, désolée (je le ferai quand j'aurai fini cette histoire entièrement, je pense). Mais c'est gentil de continuer à me lire.

Voili-voilou, bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Chapitre 14 : La Marine !

Lorsque les bateaux se rapprochèrent, je détrompai le bretteur : « Zoro ! Il n'y en a pas que 5, il y en a le double !

- Ha oui. Mais ça marche puisque j'ai dit ''au moins''.

- Ha pas bête. ».

Luffy, heureux comme pas possible, avait un sourire qui lui fendait le visage : « Ouais ! Enfin un peu d'action !

- Luffy, on a été attaqués hier !

- Oui, mais bon…, répondit-il, penaud.

- Bon, comment on fait ?, demanda Nami.

- Hé bien, il y a 10 bateaux, et si je compte bien nous sommes 10. Chacun se prend un bateau.

- Mais on ne peut pas tous s'accrocher à toi, Luffy ! dit Ussop.

- Oui, mais Luna-san peut nous aider, Ussop, lui répondit Robin, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous verrez bien, ils se rapprochent, dit Nami, passablement énervée. Luffy, que fait-on ?

- Je t'amène toi, Zoro, Sanji, et Robin. Tu te débrouilles avec les autres, Luna ?

- Pas de problème, lui assurai-je.

- Ok, c'est parti ! Que chacun fasse son propre carnage !

- Mais, Luffy, demandai-je, qui va donc protéger le Sunny ?

- Ussop, tu peux toujours lancer des boules de canon d'ici, non ?

- Oui Luffy, mais il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup…

- Tu l'utilises qu'en cas d'urgence. Ok, plus de questions ? C'est PARTIIIIIIIIIIII ! ».

Tandis que Robin, Zoro, Nami et Sanji s'accrochaient au corps élastique de leur capitaine, je pris une grande inspiration. Je devais mener Franky, Chopper et Brook. Je leur annonçai : « Je vais vous mener. Mais accrochez vous à ma taille, j'ai besoin de mes bras. Pas d'objections ? Ok, c'est parti. J'entendis un bref « Sois prudente ! » d'Ussop.

Alors, avec ma maîtrise de l'air, je créai un nuage qui nous transporta. Les autres avaient les yeux ronds comme des roues de charrette, et je devais me forcer pour ne pas rire. Je lâchai d'abord Franky, puis Brook, et enfin Chopper. J'allai moi-même m'occuper d'un bateau. Luffy devrait se charger de deux bateaux à lui seul (mais vu le sourire qu'il arborait tout à l'heure, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger).

Les Marines étaient d'abord surpris de me voir, puis crièrent « A l'attaque ! ». Les uns avec des armes, les autres avec des sabres. Je voulais tout d'abord m'amuser.

J'utilisai d'abord mes éventails. Ils virevoltaient au gré du vent, et leur danse mortelle était fort agréable à voir. Certains perdaient leurs poignets, ou des chevilles (ha, ça c'est moins joli). Puis, j'utilisais l'eau, que je leur balançai en plein visage. L'eau étant présente autour de moi, je ne risquai rien. Je lançai de l'eau sur les gens, puis les glaçai. Ces sortes de sculptures représentaient des personnes figées dans une douloureuse surprise.

J'utilisai ensuite le vent en lui-même, pour faire voler les armes et les âmes. Mais j'entendis aussi des pas derrière moi. Ils se rapprochaient doucement, mais je leur promettais une petite surprise. A 2 mètres de moi, un gars m'envoya de l'eau, que j'arrêtai évidemment. Retournée, outrée, j'essayai quelque chose de plus perfide que la maîtrise de l'air, ou même de la maîtrise de l'eau.

La maîtrise du sang. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais une force m'invisible m'avait poussé à essayer. Un peu déboussolée, j'inspirai et expirai doucement. Les autres Marines jetaient un coup d'œil à leur compagnon et se questionnaient sur la nature de ma respiration. Mes mains montèrent, la main droite sur la main gauche, puis, je les baissai en les écartant : la main droite allait à droite et réciproquement.

Les soldats suivaient maintenant ma main. Ils tirèrent sur les bras et les jambes de leurs coéquipiers. Puis, inspirée, je tendis mes bras devants moi, les paumes ouvertes, tournées vers l'extérieur et à l'horizontale. Mes majeurs se touchaient. Puis, je retournai mes mains, et mes paumes se retrouvèrent vers moi. Les yeux des Marines s'étaient fermés, exténués. Mais moi, j'étais assez fatiguée, mais heureuse d'avoir pu essayer la maîtrise du sang. Ma respiration était saccadée et irrégulière.

Mais que se passait-il ? Je m'étais promis de ne pas faire de mal aux autres ! Oh et puis, c'est eux qui nous cherchent des noises. Mais en même temps, je pourrais au moins essayer de ne pas avoir l'air heureuse quand je les glaçai. Non, il ne fallait pas que mon pouvoir me monte à la tête ! NON !

Puis, je me demandai comment ça se passait pour les autres. Je vis des flammes sur un bateau. Etrange. A ce que je sache, aucun de nous n'avait le pouvoir du feu… Je me dis alors que je devais éteindre ce feu. L'eau alla doucement éteindre le feu, puis j'entendis un « PUTAIN ! », au loin.

Mais ma concentration s'était déportée vers un autre bateau. Je vis Chopper en difficulté. Zut. Je ramenai d'un courant d'air Chopper. Puis, me rappelant de ce que j'avais dit il y a quelques secondes, l'eau commença à s'agiter autour de ce même bateau. Je n'allais pas attaquer les personnes, seulement le bateau. Mes poignets, mes mains et mes doigts ne chômaient pas. Elle envahit le bateau, et celui-ci coula, car l'eau s'était gelée, et vous savez tous que l'eau gelée est bien plus dense, et donc elle fait exploser son contenant, ici le bois de la coque. Chopper me remercia je ne sais combien de fois, car l'effet de ses ''rumbles ball'' était déjà passé, et il y avait une limite à respecter.

Robin avait terminé depuis longtemps son bateau, et aidait maintenant Nami. Luffy criait encore et Zoro et Sanji continuaient à s'amuser un peu avec les Marines. Ha, ils ont appliqué mes conseils… Franky avait presque fini. Mais Brook était en difficulté. Alors, je demandai à Chopper : « Tu m'accompagnes, ou je te ramène au bateau ?

- Je t'accompagne, car si tu te fais mal, je pourrai te soigner, et je dois soigner Brook aussi ! ».

Je décidai de nager, n'ayant pas goûté la douceur de l'eau depuis des lunes, mais je venais de me rappeler quelque chose. Chopper est une enclume dans l'eau, il a mangé un fruit du démon. Utilisant les derniers courants d'air pour m'aider, j'envoyai Chopper sur le bateau de Brook. Je plongeai dans l'eau.

Je me transformai, comme d'habitude, au bout de 10 secondes, en sirène. Je nageai tranquillement, reprenant ma respiration, et je me fis monter à bord du bateau avec ma maîtrise de l'air. Puis, je me séchai. Brook et Chopper avaient l'air étonné. Ne le remarquant pas au début, pour aider Brook, j'eus une drôle d'idée. Pour ne pas attaquer les Marines en eux-mêmes, je commençai alors à faire chauffer l'eau autour du bateau. Le bois commença à devenir poreux, et absorba donc l'eau. Je fis alors de nouveau une masse d'air, afin de ne pas laisser Brook et Chopper tomber dans l'eau. Ils rejoignirent le Sunny en quelques secondes.

« Mon cerveau est d'humeur taquine, aujourd'hui », pensai-je.

C'est alors que mes yeux retournèrent au premier bateau, celui qui s'était enflammé. Je vis alors un gars, brun, avec un chapeau, et plutôt musclé je dois dire. Il me hurla « ça va pas la tête ? T'as failli me noyer ! », puis son regard se dirigea vers un bateau. Il écarquilla les yeux. Je regardai alors dans la direction que ses yeux avaient pris il y a quelques secondes auparavant. Luffy. Il reprit alors la parole « Dis-lui que nous nous reverrons ce soir ! », puis il marmonna quelque chose, sans doute, car ses lèvres avaient continué leurs ondulations. Puis, il me montra son dos et je vis un énorme tatouage. Il disparut de mon champ de vision.

Etonnée, car il nous avait quand même aidé à faire couler un bateau, je replongeai dans l'eau *quel bonheur* et me dirigeai vers le Sunny.

Tout le monde avait fait son petit carnage, comme l'avait ordonné le Capitaine. Le combat n'avait pas duré très longtemps. On s'approchait de midi. Sanji alla donc dans sa cuisine. Chacun retourna à ses activités, sauf Luffy qui hurlait à la porte de la cuisine, car le combat l'avait mis en appétit.

Ils m'étonneront toujours ! Ils viennent de faire couler chacun un bateau de la Marine, et pourtant, ils ne prennent pas la grosse tête !

Alors, je m'approchai de Luffy et lui dit : « J'ai un message vocal à te transmettre.

- De qui ? dit-il, tout penaud, car il n'avait pas eu à manger de la part de Sanji (seulement un coup de pied).

- Euh… Aucune idée, dis-je, avouant mon ignorance. Mais il a dit ''Dis-lui que nous nous reverrons ce soir''.

- …

- ...

- …

- Si ça peut t'aider, le gars avait un chapeau, il est brun, comme toi, et il a un tatouage sur le…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE !

- Ha, c'est lui ton frère ?

- Shishishi ! Eh oui !

- Ha. ».

A peine lui avais-je révélé que ce garçon était son frère qu'il avait retrouvé son sourire. Mais Sanji nous appelle, c'est déjà l'heure de manger. Diable d'homme, il a déjà finit le repas ? Mais c'est… Impossible…

Mais ici rien n'est impossible.

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'avançai vers la cuisine, où Robin-san souriait, en plein conversation avec Sanji sûrement. Le gaz remarchait déjà (Franky l'a déjà réparé ?) et Luffy était déjà attablé (mince, il est déjà dans la cuisine ? Il est parti sans que je m'en aperçoive ?).

Là, je me sentis faible. Je portai la main à mon front et m'écroulai par terre en 2 secondes, dans la cuisine.


	15. De petite à grande frayeur

Et re-bonjour ! Voilà, petit changement de programme : j'ai quasiment terminé Luna ! En vérité, j'ai tout écrit, mais je pense le reprendre, afin que l'écriture soit moins embrouillée x)

Oui, j'ai pris du temps pour faire cette fanfiction, par contre, ce soir, je vais devoir me coucher tard. Très tard. Oui je sais je sais COOLMAVIE ! Bon, je vous laisse lire le quinzième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et si vous voulez m'émettre des critiques, je prends :) ! Estrella-san.

xXxXxXx

Chapitre 15 : De petite à grande frayeur.

Mon ''éternel sourire'' disparut lorsque je vis Luna-san tomber dans les pommes, sans aucune raison apparente. Elle avait porté la main à son front, et s'était écroulée. En quelques secondes, j'étais près de Luna-san, avec Sanji et Luffy qui s'inquiétaient. Chopper fut le premier arrivé de tout l'équipage. Tant mieux. Il commença à s'affoler, comme d'habitude : « Ho non ! Elle s'est évanouie, un médecin, vite, un médecin !

- C'est toi, Chopper, lui rappelai-je, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ha mais oui, c'est vrai.

- Mais non, déstressez, je sais pourquoi elle ne va pas bien, dit Luffy, tout joyeux.

- ?

- Elle a besoin de manger de la viande !

- Luffy, tu sais, il n'y a qu'à toi que la viande fait du bien, dis-je doucement.

- Si tu veux, Robin d'amour, je peux porter Luna-san jusqu'au cabinet de Chopper ! dit Sanji, les yeux en cœur.

- Volontiers, Sanji-kun, mais fais bien attention à elle, on ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a. »

C'est alors que le reste de l'équipage arriva respectivement dans cet ordre : Nami, Ussop, Brook, Franky et le dernier, Zoro.

Sanji porta Luna, très doucement comme je lui avais demandé, jusqu'à la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie. Certaines personnes, que je ne citerai pas, avaient trop faim et poussèrent Sanji à leur donner à manger, bien qu'ils s'inquiétaient de l'état de leur nouvelle nakama.

Chopper nous annonça au bout de quelques minutes que ce n'étaient rien de grave, juste de la fatigue. Personnellement, j'étais très étonnée, bien que je ne le montrai pas, car la fatigue n'avait jamais poussé un de nos nakamas jusqu'à s'écrouler en moins de deux secondes au sol. Mais je venais de me rappeler que cet équipage était très fort, et qu'avec toutes les aventures que nous avions déjà vécues ensemble, nous nous étions tous endurcis.

Quelqu'un devait rester veiller Luna-san, et je me proposai. Quand elle se réveillerait, j'aimerai lui parler de certaines choses, et en découvrir un peu plus sur elle. Effectivement, j'avais une raison particulière : pourquoi mon fruit du démon ne marche pas sur elle, malgré le fait que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

Je lisais tranquillement mon livre, lorsque Sanji-kun arriva, les yeux de nouveau en cœur : « Robin d'amooouuuuur ! Comme tu surveilles Luna-san, tu n'es pas venue manger alors je suis venu t'apporter ton repaaaaas !

- Merci, Sanji-kun. Mais ne parle pas si fort, lui demandai-je, tu risques de la réveiller.

- Pourquoi, elle dort ?

- Oui, il me semble qu'elle s'est évanouie, puis endormie.

- Robin d'amooouuuuur tu es siiiiiiiiii intelligente !

- Hihi, riais-je doucement *sûrement les nerfs, je rigole rarement d'habitude*. Allez, va à ta cuisine, il me semble que quelqu'un ait profité de ton absence, dis-je en utilisant mon pouvoir.

- Merci Robin d'amour de m'avoir prévenue ! Mais, dis-moi… Il commença à rougir, gêné.

- Oui, Sanji-kun ?

- Aurais-tu vu quelque chose de bizarre ces temps-ci ?

- Non, mentais-je.

- Evidemment que j'avais vu son petit manège avec Zoro. C'était tellement mignon, de les voir se battre en public, et, en cachette, voir qu'ils étaient de vrais amis.

Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, Robin d'amour ! Tu as ton repas servi, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

- J'en suis certaine, Sanji-kun.

- Merciiiiiii Robin d'amooouuuuur !

- Chut, rappelai-je, Sanji-kun, doucement.

- Oui, désolée Robin d'amour, dit-il, en m'obéissant. Surtout, si tu as besoin de bouger, préviens-moi, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au bout du monde, chuchota-t-il, en fermant doucement la porte. ».

« Un vrai gentleman…, dit une voix, très douce.

- Tu es réveillée ? *J'écarquillai les yeux. Moi qui d'habitude ressentais les présences de mes nakamas, savais tout ce qui se passait, Luna-san avait fait son apparition depuis hier, et je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à son ''esprit''*.

- Si je dormais encore, je ne pense pas que je t'aurai parlé, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu as raison, admis-je. Veux-tu que l'on partage ? désignant du doigt mon plateau, bien rempli par les soins de Sanji-kun.

- Volontiers. ».

Nous commençâmes à manger silencieusement. Enfin une personne sur ce bateau, mis à part Navigatrice-san et Sanji-kun, qui mangeait normalement, et pas en hurlant ou en piquant dans les assiettes ou je ne sais quelles bêtises encore. De plus, je me sentais proche de cette fille, qui avait un peu moins de la moitié de mon âge. Je décidai de rouvrir la conversation : « Dis-moi…

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Hum, dis-je, en reposant ma main sur ma joue droite. Comment es-tu devenue ce que tu es devenue maintenant ?

- Hé bien, je suis devenue une sirène lors d'une soirée où j'allais dans un endroit qui m'était cher, et la pleine lune était présente. C'était une sorte de bassin, rempli d'eau, et autour il y avait du sable fin. Et puis, la lune continuait sa course dans le ciel et est arrivée à son apogée : et, en haut de la grotte, il y a un trou. J'étais alors dans l'eau, et la lune brillait de mille feux. Puis, je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, sèche, comme si j'avais rêvé. Puis, on m'a mouillée, et j'ai vu ma queue de sirène.

- Jolie histoire. Tu sais, j'ai lu des ouvrages concernant les mythes, et les sirènes existent vraiment.

- Oui, mais dans le monde d'où je viens, elles n'existent pas.

- Et toi ?

- Hé bien… Je me suis toujours considérée comme une fille qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, me dit-elle, tristement.

- Mais maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux ici, tu comprends ?

- Oui, j'ai moi aussi été souvent toute seule.

- On est faite pour s'entendre.

- Je le pense aussi, dis-je en riant doucement.

- Et d'ailleurs…

- Oui ?

- Sais-tu pourquoi ton pouvoir de fruit du démon ne marche pas ?

- *Mince alors, elle pense à la même chose que moi. Bonne mémoire, Luna-san*. Hé bien, puisque tu me poses la question, je voulais te demander…

- Oui ?

- L'eau de ton bassin est-elle douce ou salée ?

- Elle est salée.

- Tu en es sûre, Luna-san ? C'est important.

- Oui, au début, j'ai bu la tasse. Je peux t'assurer que l'eau était salée, me dit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée qui me fit encore plus sourire.

- Alors j'ai compris.

- Explique-moi, alors, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr. Tu te souviens, j'ai dit que les détenteurs du fruit du démon ne peuvent pas nager.

- Oui.

- Et aussi, si on nous passe des menottes ou que l'on nous enferme avec un certain matériau, on est inefficace…

- Quel matériau ? De l'eau salée gélifiée ?

- Presque. Du granit marin.

- Ha…

- C'est pour cela, je pense, que mes pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur toi.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Te sens-tu bien ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je te rappelle que tu t'es évanouie comme ça, sans raison, et qu'on a dut te transporter jusqu'ici, et que Chopper t'a donné des fortifiants.

- Oh… Et depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Si l'on compte le temps que l'on vient de passer en discutant *léger sourire de Luna-san*, cela doit bien faire 1 heure et demi.

- Quoi ? J'ai roupillé tout ce temps ?

- Oui.

- Je suis si fainéante que ça ? Pff.

- Tout le monde a droit a du… ».

Là, Luna-san s'était caressée le cou avec sa main droite, puis, sa main devint translucide. Toutes deux effarées, je poussai un petit cri de stupeur, qui alarma les autres, qui vinrent en quatrième vitesse.


	16. Tentatives

Chapitre 16 : Tentatives.

Parler avec Robin était très intéressant. En plus, maintenant, nous savons pourquoi son pouvoir ne marche pas, sur moi. Elle est très intelligente, et je dois avouer que j'étais un peu jalouse de sa culture. Alors que je me lamentai de ma fainéantise, je vis ma main disparaître. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, et je restai là, à faire la carpe. Puis, alertés par les cris de Robin, lorsque nos nakamas arrivèrent, ma main était revenue. Alors, j'eus un sentiment d'infériorité *mais d'où vient-il ?*, et je retombai sur le lit, en arrière, et à partir de là, j'ai un gros noir dans ma mémoire.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lorsque Luna-san retomba sur son lit, nous étions tous entassés dans la pièce qui nous servait d'infirmerie, un peu trop exiguë à mon goût. Là, mon sourire disparut à une vitesse hallucinante et Chopper s'alarma encore plus : « Non ! Elle est retombée dans les pommes ! UN MEDECIN !

- C'est encore toi, Chopper, je te rappelle, lui dis-je avec un ton de reproches.

- Ha oui c'est vrai. Robin-san, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je parlai tranquillement avec Luna-san, elle s'est passée la main derrière le cou, et puis, elle l'a ramenée devant elle, et sa main a disparut.

- OUAH TROP FORT JE LE SAVAIS QUE C'EST UNE FILLE AVEC PLEIN DE POUVOIRS ! SHISHISHI !

**- LUFFY** !, hurla Nami. *Et bam, une belle bosse sur la tête de notre capitaine*.

- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai à réfléchir » dis-je, voulant me retrouver seule.

Je sortis de la pièce, et pris un livre, qui m'intéressait fortement, puisqu'il est question de sirène. Alors, je commençai ma lecture sur un transat, et demandai à n'être dérangé qu'avec une raison valable.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lorsque Luna-san est retombée en arrière, mon cœur de gentleman a failli lâcher. Même si je ne lui faisais pas la cour, ni les yeux en cœur, je tenais quand même à ce qu'elle aille bien, et qu'elle ne manque de rien (enfin, moins souvent qu'avec Robin d'amour ou Nami chérie *bave* *se reprend*).

Alors, je me suis rapproché d'elle, et puis, je sentis sa respiration. C'est alors que je regardai tous mes nakamas. Robin-chan était sortie et ne demandait à être dérangée que si c'était vraiment important. Chopper et Nami chérie avaient peur de ce qui se passait. Marimo semblait s'être endormi contre le mur. Je souris en mon for intérieur, me rappelant sa révélation de l'autre soir… Que cette fille lui rappelait quelqu'un, de son enfance. Et aussi, il m'avait dit… « J'ai l'impression de la connaître, et en même temps, j'ai le pressentiment que c'est une âme nouvelle. ».

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il me l'avait dit. Sûrement un moment de faiblesse. Et surtout COMMENT SON CERVEAU D'ALGUE AVAIT PU SORTIR UNE PHRASE AUSSI… JOLIE ! Il s'était endormi après sa déclaration. J'allai continuer mes réflexions quand Chopper nous demanda de tous sortir, afin qu'il puisse procéder à un autre examen pour trouver ce qu'avait notre nouvelle nakama. Je sortais donc, l'esprit un peu embrouillé.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lorsque les autres se sont enfin décidés à laisser Luna-san tranquille (Brook avait été désigné pour réveiller le bretteur), je décidai de lui faire une transfusion. Après tout, je m'étais donné le défi de guérir toutes les maladies du monde ! Donc, j'extrais un peu de sang, je le mets dans une poche, je cherche ce qui ne va pas… Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Mais, mais !

Je courais vers Ussop et lui hurlai : « USSOP !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux encore une nouvelle histoire du grand SOGEKING ?

- Non, il faut que tu me passes un microscope. Tu m'avais bien dit que tu en avais fabriqué un l'autre jour, non ?

- Tout à fait.

- Prête-le-moi s'il te plaît !

- Bien sûr. Fais attention, c'est fragile !

- D'accord, merci Ussop t'es le meilleur !

- Bien sûr ! ».

Alors, j'analysai le sang de Luna-san. Je devins blême. Le corps montrait des signes d'instabilité moléculaire ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça de mes yeux ! C'est alors que Luna-san leva son buste, éternua et se retomba en arrière.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Alors, je crus que je devenais fou. Je re-regardai les résultats. Non, ma vue ne me jouait pas des tours. Je me rapprochai alors de Luna-san, lorsque tout son bras droit disparut, puis réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'essayai vainement de comprendre… Une instabilité moléculaire… Je devais creuser sur cette piste. On verra bien où elle me mènera.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Etant réveillé par le squelette de l'équipage, je jetai un regard à Luna, qui s'était rendormie. 'te, on a trouvé plus dormeur que moi ! Il n'empêche que lorsqu'on m'a demandé de sortir, les autres semblaient inquiets.

Moi aussi j'étais inquiet. Cette fille. Au niveau physique, elle ne ressemblait à personne en particulier, mais lorsqu'elle parlait, on aurait pu croire que c'était elle. Kuina. Décidément, cette fille me troublait au plus au point : j'étais même jusqu'à aller chuchoter une phrase à Sanji et je me mettais à réfléchir ! Ça ne va plus du tout !

C'était la seule qui avait pu me battre en combat. Comme Kuina. Mais avec d'autres pouvoirs. Mais elle m'avait tout de même battu. Ça revenait au même.

Je me suis fait battre par de l'eau ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a réussi à s'introduire dans ma garde, et à me faire plier. Ça, elle risquait de me le payer au prochain combat. Je me souviens que mon corps avait frissonné, lorsque j'ai senti son souffle sur ma peau, en sueur.

Je dois admettre que mentalement, c'est Kuina. Mais physiquement. C'est complètement différent. Des cheveux noirs comme Luffy, et j'ai crû voir lors de notre combat des reflets roux, comme la sorcière. Mais c'était une jolie fille quoi. Oulà. Ououlà.

Je chuchotai alors son prénom… « Luna »… Merde. Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc. Tout con, mais quand même.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Je me réveillai encore dans l'infirmerie, sans mal de crâne ou quoi que ce soit. Chopper était avec moi et semblait effrayé. Terrorisé. Il m'annonça, d'une voix chevrotante : « Luna-san…

- Oui, Chopper ?

- Tu connais un peu la médecine tu m'as dit…

- Un peu. Et puis il y a aussi les cours de maths, physique-chimie et S.V.T., qui pourraient aider, mais qui n'aident pas du tout. Franchement, Chopper, vois-tu l'intérêt de savoir que la fonction f(x) est une fonction affine mais pas linéaire ? Ou que… * Je me tue, car Chopper commençait à avoir les yeux brillants *. Que se passe-t-il Chopper ?

- Ton corps montre des signes d'instabilité moléculaire…

- QUOI ?

- En d'autres termes…

- Oh non…

- Si… dit Chopper, d'une voix toute penaude. ».

Sachant ça, je commençai à pleurer.


	17. Chut, c'est un secret !

Chapitre 17 : Chut, c'est un secret !

Oh non, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Celle de ne plus jamais pleurer. Mais comment pouvais-je savoir ce qui allait se passer ? Alors, je chuchotai à Chopper : « Chopper… Promets-moi quelque chose…

- Ça dépend ! Mais ne pleure pas !

- Promets-moi de ne rien leur révéler…

- Pourquoi ? Tu es bien notre nakama non ?

- Oui. Bien sûr, affirmai-je en essayant d'arrêter mes larmes. Mais s'il te plait. En plus, je comprends tes paroles, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point ça peut aller.

- Moi non plus…

- Robin-san, tu peux venir si tu veux… »

Chopper fit une moue toute étonnée, et Robin entra, son sourire aux lèvres mais avec des yeux brillants. Celle qui avait une frange prit la parole : « Luna-san, je cherchai des informations sur les sirènes, mais sur l'instabilité moléculaire, je ne connais pas grand-chose, nous avoua-t-elle.

- Je ne sais trop ce qu'il se passe, mais si mes raisonnements sont justes…

- Quoi ? dirent d'une même voix Chopper et Robin.

- Rien. Vous verrez bien assez tôt… ».

Et c'est ainsi que je terminai ma conversation. L'instabilité moléculaire. Donc mes molécules n'étaient pas stables. C'est pour ça que ma main avait disparu. Donc, mes pouvoirs de sirènes peuvent disparaître aussi ! Cette fin d'après-midi, qui allait fêter mon anniversaire, me semblait bien morne.

Mais, je la décidai bien remplie. Si mes pouvoirs pouvaient disparaître à n'importe quel moment, hé bien, qu'ils disparaissent ! Seulement, d'autres choses pouvaient également disparaître…

Bref, je sortais de l'infirmerie et allai vers l'arrière du bateau. J'avais du beaucoup inquiéter mes nakamas. Alors, pour m'excuser, j'allai leur offrir des présents uniques. J'allai faire des sculptures avec l'eau, gélifiée, comme celle que j'ai offerte à ma prof d'anglais.

Luffy ? Un chapeau de paille.

Zoro ? Un sabre.

Nami ? Un oranger, non un mandarinier, qui ira avec les vrais.

Sanji ? Un assortiment de couverts (en vrai grandeur. Comme ça, il ne pourra jamais se casser).

Chopper ? Quelques tubes vides, où il pourra mettre ses herbes, ou ses potions.

Ussop ? Un masque de Sogeking.

Robin ? Un livre. Oui. Je n'aurai qu'à demander de la peinture, comme ça, le livre ne pourra jamais être illisible (il sera fait d'eau !).

Brook ? Un piano, avec une tasse de thé au-dessus.

Franky ? Une bouteille de cola (vide) et une perruque.

Je devais me dépêcher. Ma main gauche commençait à disparaître. Alors, du plus vite que j'ai pu, je créai tous ces objets. J'ai quand même mis du temps, car de temps en temps, mes pouvoirs, ou mes membres partaient, ce qui me fichait quand même la chair de poule. Je ne pouvais plus maîtriser l'air.

C'était presque la fin. Alors, je décidai de faire un objet collectif. Quelque chose de petit, de raffiné. Je créai des miniatures de mes nakamas. J'eus à peine fini, je ne pouvais plus rien maîtriser. Je n'avais plus de pouvoir. Du tout. Par contre, mes membres ne disparaissaient plus. Depuis 20 minutes.

Instabilité moléculaire.

C'est alors que je vis une silhouette se rapprocher se moi. Je la reconnaissais facilement, et dis : « Une revanche ?

- Volontiers. »

Alors, là, contre le bretteur, je n'avais aucune chance. Aucune. Je n'avais plus que mes éventails, et encore, je ne pouvais même plus contrôler leur direction, ou les faire revenir s'ils partaient trop loin. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi sentie impuissante. Tant pis. Je devais ruser. J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas vu les miniatures que j'avais cachées un peu plus loin.

Le combat dura le temps de trois respirations. J'avais envoyé mes éventails, et sauté. Il fut plus vif. Il me colla contre le mur, et les éventails revinrent, mais ne le touchèrent pas. J'avais perdu. Lamentablement. Il fut étonné, et me dit : « C'est tout ?

- Oui. Ce soir, tu m'as battu. Et puis, tu as grandement amélioré ta garde. C'est bien.

- Merci. ». Il me semble que ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose. Mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, Sanji hurla : « C'EST PRÊT !

- On devrait y aller, me dit Zoro. Il n'aime pas quand arrive en retard.

- D'accord.

- Excuse-moi…

- De quoi ? dis-je, abasourdie.

- Est-ce que tu es née aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Est-ce que c'est ton anniversaire ? S'il te plait, réponds !

- Euh… Mais… Comment… Sais-tu… »

Quelque chose dans ses yeux s'éclaira. Une lueur d'incompréhension apparut, puis un sourire. Très rapide. Une fraction de seconde. Mais un sourire. Alors, il me fit une bise, et repartit en courant. Moi, je touchai machinalement ma joue, et là, je me sentais encore plus faible. J'essayai de reprendre ma respiration. Alors, je pris une grande inspiration, et me dirigeai maladroitement vers la cuisine.


	18. Anniversaire

Chapitre 18 : Anniversaire.

Je mis un pas dans la cuisine lorsque j'entendis « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! ». Tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine, et venait m'embrasser. Sauf un. Celui qui m'avait déjà fait une bise il n'y a pas 5 minutes. J'essayai de comprendre, mais n'y arrivai pas. Alors, je dis : « Merci beaucoup. Mais j'ai aussi une surprise. Pour chacun d'entre vous. ».

Je m'effaçai pour montrer les cadeaux que j'avais faits. D'après leurs grands sourires, ils étaient tous très heureux.

Sanji m'avait fait un baise-main très galant, Zoro avait levé les yeux et j'avais croisé son regard, ce qui était un très beau remerciement. Nami m'avait chaleureusement remercié et Robin m'avait fait un vrai sourire. Luffy avait rit "SHISHISHI" et Brook "YOHOHO". Franky avait crié "SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER !", Chopper m'avait autorisé à le prendre dans ses bras, et Ussop regarda le masque, émerveillé.

Alors, Sanji nous demanda d'aller dehors, pour qu'il puisse au moins confectionner un gâteau. Alors, nous mangeâmes tous, dans la bonne humeur, seul Sanji disparaissait quelques minutes, pour faire ledit gâteau.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

En Haut, dans le Ciel.

« Mais enfin, il vous aura fallu autant de temps pour remarquer votre erreur ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bonne à rien !

- Désolée, dit la Sentinelle, qui avait de drôle de cheveux. Noirs avec des reflets bleus. Je suis nouvelle, je n'avais pas remarqué…

- Allez, réparez-moi ça, et que ça saute !

- D'accord, d'accord, répondit-elle, contrariée. Puis, elle continua, plus doucement, tel un souffle : Je pense à toi. Elle sourit. Et tu ne m'as pas oublié. Merci. ».

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Je vis alors ce que signifiait « faire la fête » chez les Mugiwaras ! Mais, il y avait de l'alcool à profusion. Les autres étaient un peu… Pompettes. Moi je ne bois pas d'alcool. Je me trouve encore bien jeune. Je dis alors à Luffy : « Luffy…

- QUOUA ?

- Heu…

- Vas-y dit.

- On est nakamas, non ?

- Bien sûr !

- Hé bien… Je n'ai plus de pouvoir. Devrai-je vous quitter, demandai-je, ma voix trahissant mon inquiétude.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est comme si t'étais ma fille, alors jamais je te laisserai partir, dit-il en rigolant comme un fou.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Nami, s'étant rajoutée à la conversation. Et puis, si Luffy c'est ton père, alors moi je serai comme ta mère…

- Vous, vous sortez ensemble ? dis-je. La surprise pris la place de l'inquiétude.

- Mais non, c'est juste que… » dit Nami, toute rouge (était-ce à cause de l'alcool ou autre chose ? Je vous laisse deviner…).

Alors Luffy lui prit les épaules et l'embrassa. Puis, il rit encore plus. Moi je ne m'en sentais plus la force. Alors, j'offrais au couple ce que j'avais fait un peu plus tôt, avec un léger sourire, seule expression dont j'étais capable. La petite statuette où étaient présent tous les Mugiwaras. Mais c'est alors que Luffy dit « MAIS CA VA PAS DU TOUT T'Y ES PAS ! ».

Puis, Sanji arriva, avec un grand gâteau. Mais alors, comme dans un rêve, une voix s'éleva : « Désolée de vous déranger. ».

Zoro sursauta et ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des ballons. Les autres étaient tous surpris. Moi aussi, je dois dire. Mais, je n'avais pas la mâchoire qui tombait par terre. La mélodie de Brook s'arrêta, les « SUUUUUPER » de Franky aussi, et les cris de joie d'Ussop et de Chopper également.

La voix reprit : « Désolée. Je me suis trompée pour Luna. Je me suis trompée de quelques années. Veuillez m'excusez. ».

On pourrait croire que cette fois-ci, elle s'adressait à une seule personne : « Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Bon courage. ». Comme la voix semblait fragile à ce moment-là ! Mais, comme sortie d'un rêve, elle reprit, le ton neutre : « Excusez-moi. Vous la retrouverez plus tard. Bien plus tard. Au revoir ».

Et c'est alors que j'avais l'impression que je me désagrégeai. Que mes molécules se séparaient entre elles.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Je n'avais pas rêvé. Etait-ce bien la voix de Kuina que j'avais entendu ? Et que se passait-il ? Il était 23h59. J'ai compris. Mes doutes étaient donc fondés. Avec ce que j'avais entendu. Mon cerveau était en train de bouillir.

Luna.

Luffy.

Nami.

LuNa.

Avec la voix, tout devint clair. Elle était leur fille. Mais elle était apparue bien trop tôt. Et pourquoi elle ressemblait à Kuina ? Parce que c'est elle qui l'a mise dans ce monde. J'allai révéler ce qui s'était passé lorsque je mes paupières se firent lourdes, lourdes... Vaincus, je fermai les yeux, me disant que je pourrai toujours leur révéler plus tard...


	19. Pensée insaisissable

Chapitre 19 : Pensée insaisissable.

Je les regardai de là où j'étais. De là-Haut. Une fille aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus m'accueillit. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne s'était rendu compte de son erreur que bien trop tard. Elle s'appelait Kuina. Elle m'expliqua que j'étais la fille de Luffy et de Nami, et que je ne devais apparaître que bien plus tard. Ils n'étaient même pas encore au courant de leurs sentiments réciproques.

Alors, toujours choquée, je compris que je devais attendre le temps que Luffy et Nami m'aient, et après, j'irai dans leur monde, et je reprendrai tout de zéro, sans souvenirs, sans rien. Je demandai alors, avec un espoir : « Leur avez-vous laissé leur cadeau ?

- Bien sûr. Regarde, tu peux les observer d'ici ! ».

J'observai alors mes nakamas. Non, je ne devais pas pleurer. En y repensant bien, j'allais tout de même les rencontrer. Dans quelques années, mais qu'importe ? Même si je ne m'en souviendrai pas, il restera toujours quelque chose. J'en suis certaine. Ce sentiment d'amitié, plus fort que tout. Je ne vous oublierai pas. _Jamais_.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Je faisais mes échauffements, comme d'habitude le matin. Je me demandai encore pourquoi on avait fait la fête hier soir. Je ne sais plus. C'est alors que j'entrainai et que des mots me vinrent à l'esprit : « Ma garde n'est pas bonne, or je n'ai que des longues lames, et si mon adversaire s'immisce dans ma garde, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Il faut que je referme plus mes bras. ». Zut, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Je m'en rendis encore plus compte lorsque je me rendis compte que quelque chose trainait dans la vigie. Tiens. Une épée. Merde alors, c'est quoi cette matière... ? On dirait de l'eau…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Comme d'habitude, Sanji m'avait proposé un cocktail à Navigatrice-san, mais là, je vis quelque chose qui m'interpela. Un livre. Son titre : Amitié. Un livre fait d'une drôle de matière. Lisse. Douce. Très étrange. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir acheté ou l'avoir eu quelque part. Mince alors. Malgré mon sourire, j'étais contrariée. J'avais oublié quelque chose. Puis, je souris en voyant Sanji et Zoro. Ils avaient eu une discussion normale l'autre jour, et Sanji avait embrassé Zoro… Pour lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'est ça. Mince, mais… Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me souvenir… D'où vient ce livre ?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

J'étais assise sur mon transat avec Robin, lorsque je me rendis compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Avec mes mandariniers chéris, il y avait un autre mandarinier. Je me levai et m'approchai. Ce n'était pas un vrai, et cette sculpture était d'une finesse exquise. Et, chose encore plus étrange, je n'avais pas envie de vendre cet objet ! Comme s'il faisait partie de moi… Bizarre.

Ce n'est pas si grave. J'espère juste que les autres imbéciles ne vont pas l'abîmer… Tiens, Luffy vient de passer devant moi. Pourquoi je rougis moi ?…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Je jouais du violon à qui voulait bien l'entendre, lorsque je remarquai quelque chose dans ma chambre. Un piano. Mince alors. Un piano, aussi beau, dans ma chambre ? Je souris (même si je n'ai plus de bouche. YOHOHO Squelette Joke !). Je commençai à en jouer et la mélodie me vint toute seule. C'était une mélodie joyeuse, pourtant avec un accompagnement assez triste. Bizarre.

Mais, tout heureux de mon nouvel instrument, je n'y fis pas beaucoup attention, au début. Mais…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Pendant que je bricolai un nouvel engin qui allait ravir notre capitaine, je vis une perruque posée sur mon plan de travail. Je l'essayai, et la matière était… Parfaite ! Alors, je commençai à danse ma Franky danse et à dire des « SUUUUUUPERS », mieux les uns que les autres. Ensuite, je remarquai une bouteille de cola vide, faite dans la même matière que ma perruque. Etonnant…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Je faisais sécher mes herbes, lorsque je cherchai des petits flacons pour les mettre dedans. Par contre, je pense qu'il ne m'en reste que… ça alors ! J'ai plein de petits flacons ! Trop cool ! Mais, c'est bizarre, ce ne sont pas mes flacons ! En plus, ils sont parfaitement lisses quand je les touche…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Je m'apprêtai à me diriger vers Chopper, pour lui raconter encore une histoire du grand Sogeking. Mais je pense que je devrai d'abord reprendre mon masque. Ça alors… J'avais deux masques de Sogeking ! Un, le mien, et un autre, transparent, que je pouvais peindre à volonté, ou le laisser comme ça… Mince, mais je ne m'étais pas atteler à créer un seconde masque de Sogeking ?... Mince alors… Des _pailles_…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Pendant que j'étais assis à mon siège spécial, j'observai Nami. Bah oui, _on _m'avait dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle. _On ? _Enfin… Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un chapeau de paille, mais pas en paille… Tiens, c'est tout doux… bah voilà, ça fera une coque de protection à mon chapeau de paille, quand il pleuvra, parce qu'il commence à s'abîmer, et je ne veux pas l'abîmer. C'est mon TRESOR.

Je jetai encore un coup d'œil à la rousse, visiblement embêtée avec ses mandariniers. Mais qui m'avait dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle… _QUI _?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Je faisais tranquillement la cuisine (oui, Luffy n'était PAS venu me DERANGER UNE SEULE FOIS !). Alors, midi approcha. J'appelai tout le monde, et je commençai à mettre la table, lorsque je vis… Un service complet dans une matière inconnue. Ça alors… Ben, j'allai l'essayer. Je ne sais pas quand on l'avait acheté, mais ça devait être sûrement Robin d'amour ou Nami chérie, avec leurs goûts magnifiques, qui avaient du acheter ceci *yeux en cœur*.

Mince, je vis aussi une petite sculpture… Nous représentant ! Et si je m'approchai bien, on pouvait lire « Les Mugiwaras, à jamais », et un petit cœur était sculpté à côté. Nous n'avions pas pu acheter cette sculpture de nous-mêmes quelque part. Mais, d'où venait-elle ?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Alors, tout le monde, en même temps, hurla : « MAIS POURQUOI AI-JE L'IMPRESSION QUE QUELQUE CHOSE M'ECHAPPE ? ». D'en Haut, je souriais, et une larme de bonheur se permit de rouler sur mes joues. _Moi aussi, je vous aime_.

xXxXxXx

Hé voilà ! C'est (enfin) fini ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, qui me tenait vraiment à coeur. Je tiens aussi à vous faire remarquer qu'Ace, qui devait venir le soir de l'anniversaire de Luna, n'est pas venu. En vérité, il était occupé à manger. Et vous savez, lorsqu'il mange...

Bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plus ! Ciao ! (Review :3 ?)


End file.
